TERRIBLE
by Amee Shim
Summary: "Aku bertemu seorang namja, dia mirip denganku. Namanya Jung Yoonjoong" lapor Kim Yoogeun. Dan Jaejoong tersedak. BL/ YUNJAE/ Mpreg. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**TERRIBLE/**

Prolog  
Created by **Amee **

.

Jaejoong menyiapkan semangkuk sereal di atas meja makan. Menatap bocah di hadapannya lantas tersenyum. "Yoogeunie, kecuali di dalam rumah, kau harus memanggilku Appa, arraseo? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau malu nantinya."  
"Ne, Umma. Arraseo." anak laki-laki itu mengangguk lantas menyantap serealnya, sementara laki-laki di hadapannya, tersenyum.

.

.

"Kau? Siapa?" teriak kedua bocah itu bersamaan, ketika keduanya bertemu di koridor sekolah.  
Saling menatap.  
Saling bertanya.  
"Ne, Kim Yoogeun imnida," anak laki-laki dengan mata besar mengulurkan tangannya dengan sebuah seringaian menghiasi wajahnya.  
"Jung Yoonjoong imnida," jawab bocah lainnya.  
Keduanya berjabatan, lantas tertawa.  
Bukankan seperti anak kembar?

.

.  
Yoonjoong berlari lantas lantas memeluk kedua orangtuanya. "Eomma, Appa, aku bertemu seseorang di sekolah. Dia sangat mirip denganku. Mirip sekali. Hanya saja matanya tampak sangat besar, dia jadi terlihat cantik."  
Jung Yunho hanya tersenyum lantas menyentuh puncak kepala putranya. Sementara di sisi lain, wajah Jung Jesicca tampak mengeras tidak suka.  
"Sepertinya kau akan mendapat saingan di sekolah. Dia akan populer juga," Yunho menggoda anaknya.

.

.  
"Bagaimana hari pertamamu?" tanya Jaejoong.  
"Menyenangkan. Hanya saja, orang-orang selalu menyebutku cantik. Apa mereka buta? Ah, Eomma. Ak bertemu seorang namja, dia mirip denganku." lapor Yoogeun.  
"Mirip?"  
"Ne, sangat mirip. kami seperti kembar. Hanya saja matanya sangat tajam. Namanya Yoonjong."  
"Yoonjong?"  
"Ne, Jung Yoonjoong?"  
Dan Jaejoong tersedak.  
Bukankan cinta itu rumit-  
-dan menyakitkan?

KEEP OR DELETE


	2. Chapter 2

TERIBLE

.

chapter 1 - Are we a twins?

created by Amee

.

warning : Mpreg di sini hanya berlaku untuk Jejung.

.

.

Sekali lagi sebelum memutuskan untuk menyalakan kompor, Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Memikirkan keputusannya untuk kembali pindah ke korea, apakah hal yang tepat atau tidak.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas.

Jaejoong mulai menyalakan kompor, membuat sebuah omelet keju sehingga bau harum mulai merebak di seluruh ruangan, lantas menyiapkan segelas susu stoberi. Diletakannya kedua jenis makanan itu di atas meja. Tepat ketika Jaejoong membuka apronnya, Yoogeun baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut karena kesal sambil menarik-narik mantelnya yang terlipat di bagian belakang, sehingga terasa tidak nyaman.

"Eomma," panggil Yoogeun.

Jaejoong tertawa, lantas dihampiri putranya, membantu merapikan pakaiannya. Laki-laki cantik itu tersenyum, lantas mengelus kepala Yoogeun dengan lembut.

"Lebih baik sarapan dulu, Yoogeunie. Umma baru saja membuat omelet," kata Jaejoong.

Yoogeun mengangguk, lantas duduk menghadap meja makan. Pemuda berusia sebelas tahun itu menghela nafas dalam, seolah dalam pikirannya berkecamuk berbagai pikiran. "Seperti apa sekolah baruku, Eomma? Kenapa kita tidak pindah setelah aku lulus sekolah dasar saja?" tanya Yoogeun sambil menancapkan garpu pada omeletnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah selama ini kau sangat mudah bergaul dan selalu menjadi incaran para gadis?" Jaejoong mencolek pipi Yoogeun lantas menyeringai.

"Ya, dijadikan incaran para gadis, dan setelah mereka berhasil mendekatiku dan berfoto bersama mereka akan menangis, karena melihat hasil foto yang memperlihatkan bahwa aku lebih cantik dari mereka," Yoogeun menghela nafas. "Eomma, tidakkah kau pikir bahwa aku ini sangat tampan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap. "Ya kau sangat tampan sehingga kau terlihat cantik,"

"Kau sama sekali tidak membelaku," Yoogeun mendelik sebal, sementara Jaejoong tertawa dengan keras.

"Ya... tidak perlu marah seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda. Ayo cepat habiskan sarapanmu, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

"Ne, Eomma,"

"Ah, dan selain dirumah kau harus memanggilku, Appa. Kau mengerti sayang? Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu malu,"

Yoogeun mengangguk lantas melahap omeletnya dalam satu suapan besar hingga pipinya menggembung. Jaejoong tertawa, lantas beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mengambil sebuah mantel. Cuaca musim dingin benar benar kurang bersahabat.

ooo

Pelataran Toho Elementary Schhol tampak cukup padat mengingat pagi ini sangat dingin. Bicah-bocah dalam balutan mantel aneka warna mulai memasuki sekolah. Pun dengan Jaejoong yang baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di samping gerbang sekolah. Ditatapnya Yoogeun dengan pandangan intens.

"Kau pasti bisa, semoga hari pertamamu menyenangkan, sayang," Jarjoong mengecup kening putranya.

"Sampai jumpa, Ap..pa," Yoogeun merasa kelu saat mengucapkannya sehingga yang terdengar adalah bunyi seperti cicitan.

Jaejoong tersenyum lantas menatap putranya. Bukankah wajah itu adalah paduan yang sempurna, sangat indah. "Tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi.

Yoogeun menggeleng, lantas membuka pintu dan masuk ke pelataran sekolah. Jaejoong mengamati putranya hingga sudut matanya kehilangan jejak, lantas memarkirkan mobilnya untuk kembali.

Bukankah pagi ini sangat cerah?

Bukankah seharusnya ini menjadi pagi yang berkualitas dan membawa bahagia.

Bukankah kaki ini adalah penopang.

Lihatlah jaring seperti apa yang akan dilempar sang takdir.

Yoogeun baru saja berkalan sejauh dua meter dari gerbang ketika seorang anak dengan seoeda melintas di depannya, hingga Yoogeun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya saking terkejut. Diikutinya sepeda itu, sang pengemudi sepeda dengan mantel biru tuanya bahkan tidak menoleh untuk sekadar meminta maaf.

Yoogeun mempercepat langkahnya, mengangkat wajahnya agak ke atas sehingga menampilkan sisi yang arogan. Langkahnya dipercepat, mengingat ia harus bertemu dengan kepala sekolah sebelum masuk ke kelas barunya.

"Astaga, seharusnya aku bertanya pada petugas di depan tadi," Yoogeun merutuki diri sendiri, ia bahkan belum menemukan dimana kantor kepala sekolah.

Yoogueun menepuk jidatnya kemudian kembali melangkah, berkali-kali ia mendongak sekadar untuk membaca papan petunjuk yang terpasang di atas pintu. Sekali lagi, ketika ia mendongak, seseorang menabrak tubuh bagian depannya hingga keduanya terjatuh.

Yoogeun mengelus ngelus tulang ekornya yang terasa berdenyut sambil sesekali meringis. Ia masih menunduk ketika merasakan ada pergerakan dari sang tersangka yang pada kejadian ini sama sama terjatuh dan harus bersentuhan dengan dinginnya lantai marmer.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku minta maaf." sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Yoogeun mengangkat wajahnya perlahan hingga keduanya saling bertatapan. Pada beberpa detik pertama yang mengejutkan, keduanya terjebak dalam kebisuan yang pekat.

"Siapa kau?" pekik keduanya bersamaan.

Yoogeun mengeryitkan dahinya ketika menatap sosok di hadapannya, pun dengan sosok lainnya, ia memikirkan hal yang sama. Bukankah kebetulan itu sebenarnya tak pernah ada? Manusia hanya memainkan peran dari setiap skenario yang dilempar sang takdir.

"Kim Yoogeun imnida,"

"Yoonjoong, Jung Yoonjoong. Kau anak baru?" tanya Yoonjong sambil menatap Yoogeun dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Ya, aku baru saja ditransfer hari ini. Bisa kau tunjukan padaku dimana letak ruang kepala sekolah? Aku belum menemukannya sejak tadi," jawab Yoogeun.

"Aku bisa mengantarmu, ikuti aku,"

Yoogeun mengangguk lantas mengikuti Yoonjoong yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia berusaha mensejajari langkahnya, namun tetap tertinggal. Ditundukan kepalanya sekadar untuk melihat kakinya. Apa kakiku terlalu pendek hingga tak bisa berjalan cepat? pikir Yoogeun.

"Saat berbelok di koridor nanti, bersiaplah untuk menutup telinga, akan sangat berisik," ujar Yoonjoong.

"Apa?" tanya Yoogeun cepat, namun yang ditanya tidak menoleh dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Keduanya berbelok ke kanan, melewati deretan panjang kelas tiga dan kelas empat. Tampak gadus gadis kecil telah mengantri di depan kelas, semacam para dayang yang hendak menyambut kehadiran rajanya.

"Yoonjoong oppa selamat pagi!" teriak gadis gadis itu bersamaan.

Yoonjoong yang telah terbiasa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya menghela nafas, sementara Yoogeun yang terkejut hampir saja kehilangan jantungnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, dan ketika wajahnya telah tegak, mendadak semua keributan menghilang seketika. Semua pandangan gadis gadis itu terpaku pada sosok baru di hadapan mereka. Menyadari hal itu, Yoonjoong menghentikan langkahnya, lantas turut berbalik untuk menatap Yoogeun.

"Kyaa.. siapa itu?"

"Dia harus menjadi suamiku."

"Aku mau menjdi pengantin Yoonjoong oppa dan dia,"

"Mulai saat ini dia adalah adalah pacarku,"

Yoogeun menghela nafas dalam dalam saking frustasi. "Di sini? lagi?" ia menepuk jidatnya keras-keras. Ya Tuhan, selamatkan aku, pikir Yoogeun. Sementara Yoonjoong yang melihatnya justru tertawa dengan keras

Yoonjoong memberikan instruksi pada Yoogen dengan tangannya. "Cepat ikuti aku!" katanya lantas berlari.

Yoogeun segera turut mengejarnya, mereka berlari hingga ujung lorong kemudian berbelok kiri untuk menaiki tangga. Setelah teriakan-teriakan gila itu tak lagi terdengar, Yoonjong memperlambat langkahnya disusul oleh Yoogeun yang telah mensejajarinya.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya untuk menutup telinga, di sana sangat berisik." ujar Yoonjoong. "Dan tak kusangka kau cukup populer juga," tambahnya.

"Aku memang selalu populer," jawab Yoogeun.

"Mungkin hanya kebetulah karena wajahmu yang serupa denganku?" Yoonjoong menelan ludahnya sendiri. rasanya asing ketika menyadari bahwa dihadapanmu muncul makhluk yang serupa denganmu, bahkan tak pernah terpikir sebelumbya untuk memiliki seorang kembaran.

"Eh?" Yoogeun menatap Yoonjoong lantas keduanya tertawa bersamaan. "Mungkin ya mungkin juga tidak, atau mungkin kau terlalu mengidolakanku hingga kau ingin wajah sepertiku," Yoogeun menyeringai.

Yoonjoong terhenyak, bahkan seringaiannya pun serupa dengannya. Diamatinya wajah itu, hanya mata yang berbeda, pemuda dihadapnnya memiliki mata besar sementara dirinya memiliki mata musang kecil seperti ayahnya.

"Ini sangat lucu," Yoonjoong tertawa. "Jika aku boleh tau, siapa nama ayahmu? Setahuku, anak-anak bersekolah disini karena dulu orangtuanya juga bersekolah di sini, seperti putra keluarga Shim, keluarga Park, dan banyak lagi. Aku putra Jung Yunho," ujar Yoonjoong mantap.

Yoogeun terdiam sejenak, siapa ayahnya? Ia bahkan tidak tahu. "Ayahku... Kim Jaejoong," ujarnya pelan.

"Mungkin nanti kita bisa adakan acara makan antar keluarga, kita bisa membuat orangtua kita terkejut karena kemiripan kita," kata Yoonjoong.

"Kau benar," Yoogeun tertawa.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai, perlu kuantar ke dalam?" Yoonjoong menunjuk pintu masuk ruangan kepala sekolah dengan jempolnya, tak lupa dengan sebuah seringaian yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Tidak perlu, terimakasih,"

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu di sini,"

"Baiklah," gumam Yoogeun sambil membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

ooo

Yoonjoong membuka pintu rumah dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi bedebam yang keras. Dileparkan sepatunya asal, lantas segera berlari menuju ruang keluarga, tak sabar untuk memberitahu orangtuanya mengenai pengalaman menarik hari ini.

"Eomma, Appa," pekik Yoonjong lantas memeluk kedua orangtuanya bersamaan.

"Kau tampak senang sekali hari ini?" tanya Jessica.

Yoonjoong mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja. Appa, hari ini aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip denganku,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne, hanya saja matanya lebih besar daripada miliku?" jawab Yoonjoong.

"Mata yang besar? Seperti apa dia?" kali ini Jesicca yang bertanya, wajahnya menunjukan ketidaksukaan yang teramat.

"Ne, matanya besar, dia jadi terlihat tampan sekaligus cantik. Namanya Yoogeun,"

"Kau harus berhati-hati padanya," Jesicca mengingatkan.

"Ya, kau harus berhati hati padanya, sepertinya dia akan populer sama sepertimu," Yunho tertawa sambil mengelus kepala putranya.

"Dia memang sudah populer,hari pertama saja dia sudah mampu menarik perhatian para gadis,"

"Kau tersaingi?"

"Tentu saja tidak, aku senang bebagi kesialan dikejar para gadis itu dengannya," jawab Yoonjoong. dan keduanya tertawa bersamaan, sementara di sisi lain Jesicca memandang dengan tatapan tidak suka.

ooo

Jaejoong tengah menyiapkan semangkuk salad buah untuk putranya, beruntung karena hari ini semua pekerjaannya telah terhandle dengan baik sehingga ia dapat pulang lebih awal. Sementara itu, yoogeun tampak tengah duduk menghadap meja makan sambil memainkan psp nya sambil sesekali mencuri-curi pandang pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meletakkan mangkuk saladnya di depan Yoogen."Makan dulu," katanya.

Yoogeun meletakkan pspnya, lantas mencolek mayonese dan menjilatnya. "Gomawo ne, Eomma,"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Sangat menyenangkan, meskipun banyak para gadis yang menganggu, dan beberapa orang memanggilku cantik. Ah ya, aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip denganku, mirip sekali tapi matanya sangat tajam, dia juga sangat populer,"

Jaejoong membatu mendengrnya, mendadak saja sesuatu terasa berdenyut di dalam dadanya. "Siapa namanya?"

"Yoonjoong, Jung Yoonjong,"

Jaejoong merasakan debaran di dalam hatinya kian kencang, rasa sakir itu seolah mencekam, jika ini sebuah takdir yang menyakitkan semoga tuhan menggagalkannya. Ia hanya takut sehingga ingin menentang takdir.

"Kau tahu putra siapa dia?

"Itu.." Yoogeun telah membuka mulutnya, namun saat melihat raut kesedihan di wajah Jaejoong pemuda cilik itu kembali mengatupkan mulutnya. "Aku tidak tahu, Eomma."

Jaejoong mengangguk lantas tersenyum. Namun rasa sakit itu masih tersiksa, rasa sakit yang mendorong dirinya untuk kembali mengenang masa lalu. Cinta, bukankah sesuatu yang rumit?

TBC

NB: maaf kalo banyak typos ga sempet edit


	3. Chapter 3

TERRIBLE

.

creted by Amee

chapter 2 - A big secret

.

.

Kebersamaan itu seperti sebuah kaitan kancing pada kemeja, yang mampu menutupi kekurangan dan kelebihan. Yoogeun menatap kertas undangan dalam genggamannya. Dipikirnya berkali-kali, apakah undangan itu harus ia sampaikan pada Jaejoong atau tidak. Yoogeun menghela nafas, sesungguhnya ia hanya tidak ingin merepotkan Ibunya.

Yoogeun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding, dilempar pandangannya menembus jendela, kemudian kembali menatap undangan itu, undangan untuk orangtua murid yang diterimanya siang tadi. Sebagai anak yang tumbuh dalam keluarga single parent dan bahkan terbiasa memanggil seseorang yang notabene adalah laki-laki dengan sebutan Ibu membuat Yoogeun lebih banyak berpikir.

"Ya atau tidak?" tanya Yoogeun pada dirinya sendiri.

Diingat ingatnya lagi perbincangan siang tadi dengan Yoonjoong. Lantas ditatapnya foto Jaejoong yang tergantung di dinding dengan ukuran besar. Bukankah ia sangat cantik, mendadak saja Yoogeun ingin sekali memeluknya.

"Siapa yang akan datang saat pertemuan orangtua nanti? Kebanyakan yang biasanya hadir adalah para Ibu. Tapi sepertinya kali ini kembali ayahku yang akan hadir, aku tidak mengerti, terkadang Ibuku bisa jauh lebih sibuk dari Ayahku. Padahal ia hanya mengurus butik. Jadi Yoogeun-ah, siapa yang akan datang? Mungkin nanti kita bisa makan siang bersama," terang Yoonjoong saat itu.

Sekali lagi Yoogeun menghela nafasnya dengan dramatis, lantas memukul-mukul paha dengan tangan mungilnya. "Eomma, bagaimana ini?" gumam Yoogeun. Ia sungguh bingung. Sebagai siapa Jaejoong hadir dalam pertemuan orangtuanya nanti? Sebagai Ibu atau sebagai Ayahnya? Kalaupun sebagai Ayah, akan ada kecanggungan yang terselip di dalam hatinya.

"Jaejoong eomma, Jaejoong ap..pa. Aish.. aku tidak bisa, sangat sulit mengucapkannya," geram Yoogeun.

Yoogeun keluar dari dalam kamarnya, menuju kamar Jaejoong. Dibuka pintu kamar Jaejoong perlahan, dilongokkan kepalanya, namun tak ditemukan Jaejoong di dalamnya. Yoogeun kembali menutup pintu kamar dan melangkah menuju ruang kerja Jaejoong.

"Eomma," ujar Yoogeun sambil membuka pintu.

Jaejoong yang tengah tertunduk menatap selembar foto cepat cepat menyembunyikan foto tersebut ke dalam laci, menghapus air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya dengan punggung tangan, lantas menatap Yoogeun sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ada undangan dari sekolah, kalau Eomma sibuk tidak apa-apa, Yoogeun akan meyakinkan wali kelas," Yoogeun menganggukan kepalanya, berharap harap agar Jaejoong tidak perlu datang, dan ia tak perlu bersusah berusaha memanggilnya Appa.

"Kapan acaranya?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yoogeun menegakkan tubuhnya, pandangannya tertuju pada Jaejoong. "Eomma akan datang?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lantas tersenyum. "Tentu saja, apapun untukmu, jadi kapan acaranya?

"Tiga hari lagi. Apa aku harus memanggilmu, Ap..pa? Itu sangat sulit Eomma,"

"Kau pasti bisa sayang, aku yakin kau akan terbiasa nanti. Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Jaejoong tersenyum lantas beranjak dari kursinya, dikecup puncak kepala sang anak.

"Ne, Eomma," Yoogeun ikut tersenyum. "Aku lapar, Eomma,"

"Astaga, aku hampir lupa. Kau tunggu sebentar ya, sayang, Eomma akan memasak sesuatu dulu,"

Yoogeun mengangguk, sementara Jaejoong telah beranjak menuju dapur. Yoogeun baru saja hendak melangkah keluar ketika memorinya mengingatkan sesuatu. Dibalikkan kembali tubuhnya lantas ditatapnya laci dibalik meja kerja Jaejoong dengan intens.

Yoogeun melangkah perlahan menuju meja kerja Jaejoong, dibukanya laci perlahan, berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi berdecit. Yoogeun mengerutkan dahinya, diambilnya selembar foto lantas ditatapnya lama-lama.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya," gumam Yoogeun.

Ada sesuatu yang terasa dekat, namun entah apa.

Adakah rahasia yang tersembunyi dibalik jaring yang dilempar sang takdir.

Rasa itu, apa?

"Ah, Yoonjoong," pekik Yoogeun.

Dikeluarkannya ponsel biru muda dengan gantungan berbentuk gajah-yang diberikan Jaejoong- lantas di fotonya gambar dalam selembar foto itu. Yoogeun tersenyum lantas kembali diletakkan foto itu pada tempatnya, dan keluar menuju ruang makan.

ooo

"Selamat malam, Jae. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau dimana sekarang? Apa kau tidak lupa untuk makan malam?" gumam Yunho sambil menyentuh permukaan foto dalam genggamannya. "Aku yang terlalu pengecut, aku masih sangat muda saat itu, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa mengambil keputusan dengan tegas,"

Pintu kamar perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jesicca. Wajah arogannya terlihat lelah meskipun kekesalan tergambar sangat jelas di sana. Dihampirinya Yunho yang sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" tanya Jesicca.

"Aku mencintainya," jawab Yunho.

"Tidak cukupkah keberadaanku dan Yoonjoong di sini?"

"Aku hanya merindukannya,"

"Selalu dia, kau tidak pernah melirikku. Kau ingat sesuatu, Jung, aku ini istrimu!" pekik Jesicca keras.

Yunho meletakan foto Jaejoong lantas berdiri, menatap Jesicca dengan tajam. "Kau tahu kenyataannya, Jess. Aku hanya merindukannya, apa aku salah?"

"Kau!"

"Ya, aku kenapa? bukankah sudah kau dapatkan semuanya?"

Jesicca kembali melempar pekikan yang kemudian di balas Yunho, tanpa menyadari bahwa di balik pintu, Yoonjoong telah berdiri dengan mata berkaca-kaca, merasakan ketakutan dan ketidaknyamanan yang begitu mengikat.

"Ya Tuhan, berikan kebahagiaan bagi Ayah dan Ibuku. Aku ingin keluarga yang bahagia, seutuhnya, bukan pura-pura," gumam Yoonjoong pelan lantas setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Bukankah ia telah jauh lebih dewasa dari yang seharusnya?

Kehidupan itu-

-rumit.

ooo

Suasana kelas terasa begitu hening, kecuali beberapa bisik-bisik murid perempuan sambil melirik-lirik ke arah Yoonjoong. Tidak ada pekikan histeris, dan tidak ada pula teriakan-teriakan, karena Yoonjoong akan segera melemparkan tatapan mematikannya dengan gaya aristokrat seperti sepuluh menit yang lalu. Jung kecil itu sedang dalam kondisi yang buruk.

Yoogeun masuk ke dalam kelas dengan senyuman yang mengembang meskipun setiap langkah kaki yang dihentakkannya menunjukan seberapa arogan ia. "Yoonjoong-ah!" teriak Yoogeun begitu ia telah berdiri di depan kelas, hampir semua murid perempuan berteriak histeris, terpesona. Yoonjong segera menengokan kepalanya, dengan tatapannya ia meminta agar mereka diam, dan semuanya diam.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Yoogeun begitu ia telah berdiri di samping Yoonjoong.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, mereka hanya perlu sedikit ditenangkan dengan sihirku. Mereka terlalu berisik." jawab Yoonjoong tanpa semangat, ada beberapa sudut di pelipisnya.

Yoogeun mengerutkan dahinya, lantas disentuhnya leher Yoonjoong. "Apa kau sakit? Kau tampak tidak bersemangat,"

Yoonjoong baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab ketika telinganya mendengar teriakan teriakan para gadis yang jauh lebih histeris dari sebelumnya.

"Kyaa.. kenapa mereka sangat tampan!"

"Pangeranku benar benar menjadi dua sekarang!"

"Oppadeul menikahlah denganku!"

Yoogeun memasangkan earphone pada telinga Yoonjong lantas tertawa dengan keras. "Pakailah. Kau sepertinya terganggu. Aku bahkan pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari itu di sekolah lamaku,"

Yoonjong memberengut, lantas ditatap pemuda yang serupa dengannya itu dalam-dalam. "Jangan menertawakanku. Kondisi hatiku sedang buruk. Kau tau seberapa populernya Jung Yoonjoong di antara para gadis kan?"

"Ya..ya, terserah kau sajalah," jawab Yoogeun malas. Diletakkannya tas, lantas duduk di bangku di depan Yoonjoong.

"Jadi, Yoogeunie. Siapa yang akan datang ke acara pertemuan orangtua nanti?" tanya Yoonjoong.

"Ap..paku," jawab Yoogeun tak yakin.

"Siapa? aku tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas."

"Ayahku, yang akan datang nanti adalah ayahku," Yoogeun tersenyum

Yoonjoong menjentikan jarinya. "Bagus, ayahku juga akan datang. Kita harus makan siang bersama. Ini akan sangat keren. Empat orang laki-laki tampan akan makan dalam satu meja," pekik Yoonjoong. Dan keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

"Ah, Yoonjoongie, aku menemukan sebuah foto di rumah, dan kurasa ia sangat mirip denganmu,"

"Benarkah? Tunjukan padaku!"

Yoogeun mengeluarkan ponselnya lantas menunjukan foto yang secara diam diam diambilnya pada sahabat satu-satunya itu.

"Astaga!" pekik Yoonjoong keras.

"Ada apa?" Yoogeun menoleh cepat menatap pemuda dihadapannya.

"Itu ayahku, Jung Yunho."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, aku tak mungkin salah mengenali ayahku sendiri. Astaga, ini benar benar sangat keren, ternyata orangtua kita juga berteman,"

Dan keduanya kembali tertawa bersamaan.

Sayang,

untaian takdir baru saja akan dimulai.

Apa kau siap?

terkadang takdir memunculkan kenyataan yang kejam.

ooo

"Yoogeunie, kau bisa membantu Eomma merapikan buku buku ini?" teriak Jaejoong.

"Ne, Eomma, tunggu sebentar," jawab Yoogeun dari kejauhan.

Berselang beberapa lama, Yoogeun telah muncul dengan dada yang naik turun dan nafas terengah-engah. Jaejoong mendongakkan kepala, lantas tersenyum menatap putranya.

"Kenapa berlari seperti itu, sayang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku.. hanya.. tidak ingin membuat Eomma menunggu," jawab Yoogeun terengah-engah.

"Baiklah, bantu Eomma merapikan buku buku ini ya," ujar Jaejoong.

Yoogeun mengangguk lantas segera merpikan buku buku yang berceceran dan ditumpuk di dalam kardua ke dalam rak. Hingga tangannya menyentuh sebuah buku yang bersampul beludru bewarna merah. Disentuhnya buku itu, bentuknya terlalu aneh untuk sebuah buku bacaan.

Yoogeun melirik Jaejoong yang masih sibuk merapikan buku di sudut lain ruang baca. Ditatapnya buku itu lama-lama kemudian dibuka perlahan. Dan kalimat pertama yang terpampang di sana cukup untuk membuat Yoogeun kehilangan detak jantungnya.

Aku mencintaimu, Jung Yunho. Selamanya. -Jaejoong.

Yoogeun segera menutup buku itu dan memasukannya ke dalam bajunya. Bergerak dengan cepat untuk merapikan semua buku-buku dihadapannya. Setelah semuanya tertata dengan baik, Yoogeun segera meminta izin untuk kembali ke dalam kamar. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh

Mungkin dia lelah, pikir Jaejoong.

Yoigeun segera menjatuhkam tubuhnya di atas kasur, setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dikeluarkannya buku tersebut dari dalam bajunya. Lantas dibukanya halaman pertama.

"Ini diary, Eomma," gumam Yoogeun.

Mulai dibacanya untaian kata dalam buku itu.

Kenangan merebak.

Rahasia terungkap.

Dan semua rasa sakut itu.

Penderitaan itu.

Akan merebak ke permukaan.

Bukankah sudah kukatakan, terkadang takdir itu kejam.

TBC

next : full of flashback


	4. Chapter 4

TERIBLLE

.

chapter 3- Full of Flashback

created by Amee

.

.

Warning :

Yoogeun dan Yoonjoong usianya 13 tahun. Jangan membayangkan pola pikir anak SD Indonesia. Dalam ilmu psikologi anak-anak dibagi ke dalam tiga pengotakan, yakni anak anak secara umum, anak anak yang kurang, dan anak anak yang lebih. Yoogeun dan Yoonjong termasuk ke dalam kategori yang ketiga.

Dan maaf ini original story murni dari otak gue, kalo ada yang ngerasa ini 'mirip' mungkin ketidaksengajaan. Sankyuu.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

Kupikir hidupku seperti bunga-bunga badam yang bermekaran dengan indah, lantas layu, gugur, dan diterbangkan angin bagaikan debu debu kecil yang tidak meninggalkan jejak. Haruskah aku mensyukurinya atau justru menyesalinya.

Aku memiliki seorang kekasih. Ia tampan, cerdas, seorang cassanova. Dari sekian banyak wanita-wanita cantik yang mengerjarnya, kenapa dia harus memilihku? Mungkin aku menarik, sayangnya dadaku rata, aku bukan seorang wanita. Sejak awal aku tahu, hubungan kami tidak akan dengan mudah diterima.

Aku bersandar pada ranjang, sambil menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Aku tersenyum. Cantik?

Aku menoleh ke kanan ketika Yunho muncul lantas merangkulku. Aku tersenyum padanya, lantas kembali menatap cermin.

"Bukankah ini salah?" tanyaku.

"Apanya yang salah?" balas Yunho cepat. Dari pantulan cermin aku bisa melihatnya mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau... dan aku,"

"Dimana letak kesalahannya?"

"Disini," aku menunjuk posisi kami yang duduk berdampingan dengan tangan Yunho melingkar di pinggangku.

Yunho tertawa dengan keras, lantas menarikku ke dalam pelukannya lebih dalam. "Astaga, Jae. Ini bukan lagi zaman Victoria. Kisah cinta yang ditentang semacam Romeo dan Julliet sudah berlalu berabad-abad yang lalu. Lalu apalagi?"

"Aku hanya takut," aku menggigit bibir bawahku lantas memejamkan mata. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak yang berkumpul di dadaku. Aku ingin menggenggam tangan Yunho, dengan kuat-sangat kuat, hingga aku lupa bagaimana cara melepaskannya, sekali pun ia yang mencoba melepas tanganku, aku akan berusaha untuk tetap menggenggamnya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Aku ada di sampingmu untuk melindungimu, dan aku mencintaimu. Apa itu belum cukup?" Yunho menarik daguku perlahan, sehingga wajah kami berhadapan. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, terpaksa menatap kedua mata musangnya.

Aku terkikik pelan, lantas memukul kepalanya dengan lembut. "Kau berbicara seolah kau sudah dewasa, tuan Jung,"

"Aku memang sudah dewasa," jawabnya dengan wajah serius.

"Kau bahkan belum dua puluh tahun,"

"Aku memang sudah dewasa, makanya aku bisa mencintaimu dan ingin melamarmu, Jung Jaejoong!"

Dan aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

Dadaku menghangat.

"Kau bahkan masih senang merajuk dan sangat egois, apa seperti itu yang disebut dewasa?" tanyaku seolah menantangnya dengan dagu yang sedikit terangkat.

"Aku memang sudah dewasa, makanya aku bisa melakukan ini,"

Yunho menarik daguku, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, lantas ia menempelkan bibir kami. Lidahnya yang basah menjilat kedua bibirku yang masih terkatup. Rasanya kenyal dan manis seperti permen karet. Ketika tangannya melingkar di pinggangku dengan sempurna, rasanya sangat lembut, membuat darahku berdesir hingga kuduk di tengkukku meremang.

Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya, sesekali menyentuh cuping telinganya, rasanya hangat. Aku bahkan mampu mendengar detakan jantung kami yang berdetak seirama dengan degupan yang keras.

Bibir kami masih saling menekan satu sama lain, mencoba merasakan dan saling mengenali bagaimana bentuknya. Ini terasa sangat manis bagiku. Aku tersenyum. Kupejamkan mata lantas kubuka bibirku perlahan, kurasakan bibir Yunho bergerak lembut membentuk sebuah senyuman, lantas ia mulai mengulum bibir bawahku dengan lembut. Rasanya aku menginginkannya lagi, ia memperlakukanku dengan sangat manis hingga aku tak tahu bagaimana harus membalasnya.

Yunho menyelipkan lidahnya memasuki rongga mulutku, mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi putihku. Rasanya asing, aku belum pernah merasakan sensasi ini sebelumnya. Aku hanya diam, memejamkan mata, mencoba mengingat ngingat kesan yang kudapatkan, hingga alam bawah sadar menggerakkan lidahku untuk membalasnya. Kami terlibat dalam pagutan pagutan lembut yang saling menuntut untuk beberapa saat hingga akhirnya terlepas dan menyisakan seutas saliva yang memanjang.

Yunho tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Aku menundukan wajah, ingin menatapnya namun rasanya sangat malu. Ini kali pertama kami melakukannya setelah tiga bulan berpacaran. Rasanya sangat malu, aku bahkan tidah mampu mengontrol debaran jantung dan warna wajahku sendiri.

"Terimakasih," gumam Yunho pelan, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku perlahan, mencoba menatapnya lewat sudut mataku. "Untuk apa?" tanyaku.

"Untuk ciuman pertama kita tadi," jawabnya.

Aku menunduk.

Rasanya manis, namun malu mendengernya. Dan jantung, mengapa kau berdetak semakin cepat, jangan sampai Yunho mendengarnya dan aku akan semakin malu. Kumohon Tuhan, tenangkan aku.

"Terimakasih juga, kau membiarkanku merasakan betapa manisnya ciuman itu," ujarku sambil menggigit bibir.

Aku masih menunduk, tapi bisa kurasakan Yunho bergerak gerak dalam duduknya dengan tidak tenang. Lantas kurasakan kedua tangannya menyentuh pipiku, mengangkatnya perlahan hingga mata kami sejajar dan saling bertatapan. Didekatkan wajahnya, lantas mengecup keningku singkat. Ia tertawa gugup.

Aku merutuki diriku, juga jantungku yang tidak ingin tenang. Mengapa ia sangat tampan?

"Ayo kita berfoto," Yunho menarikku lembut. Merangkulan tangannya dipundakku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, dan saat itu ia membidikan kameranya. "Ya... Jae, kebapa kau tidak melihat dan tersenyum pada kamera,"

Aku terkikik pelan ketika melihat hasilnya. Yunho tampak tegak dengan senyuman lebar yang memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, sementara aku melihatnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Tidak apa-apa itu cukup bagus juga, " kataku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," gumamnya, lantas mulai mengutak atik keypad ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Ini," Yunho tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan layar ponselnya padaku. Ia menjadikannya wallpaper. Dan aku ikut tersenyum.

Terimakasih.

Yunho memasukan ponselnya ke dalam kantong, sementara aku mulai menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya dengan kedua tanganku melingkar di lengannya. Bukankah ini sangat nyaman. Aku ingin merakannya bahkan jika aku harus hidup seribu tahun, selama itu aku ingin merasakannya. Rasa nyaman ini, kumohon jangan pergi.

Aku semakin mengencangkan dekapanku pada lengannya ketika Yunho mengelus kepalaku lantas menciumnya tepat di puncak kepalaku. Rasanya aku tidak ingin berhenti tersenyum bahagia.

"Apa kau ingin istirahat?" tanya Yunho.

Aku mengangguk. "Di pundakmu,"

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat di ranjang. Lehermu akan sakit jika kau berada dalam posisi ini lebih lama lagi,"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa apa. Ini cukup nyaman,"

"Aku akan menemanimu,"

Aku mengangguk. "Baiklah,"

Aku mulai melepaskan rangkulanku kemudian menjauhkan kepalaku. Yunho menatapku dalam dalam seolah olah bertanya padaku apakah aku keberatan atau tidak dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. Yunho ikut tersenyum, lantas mulai mengangkat tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya, rasanya malu diperlakukan seperti ini.

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhku perlahan di atas kasur. Dia menatapku dalam diam dengan posisi di atas tubuhku. Dia menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut yang masing masing berada di kanan dan kiri tubuhku. Rasanya aku ingin menghindari tatapan matanya, namun aku tak mampu, itu terlalu mrmabukan.

Yunho masih saja menatapku dalam diam seolah tengah menelanjangiku, hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum dan telapak tangan kanannya menyentuh pipiku. Rasanya sangat hangat. Yunho melesakan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan pundakku lantas mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan kembali menatapku.

"Bolehkah?" tanyanya.

"Ya?" aku balik bertanya.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa sehingga aku hanya diam, sambil menggigit bibir bawahku. Jantungku terus berdetak semakin kencang hingga rasanya akan meledak dan aku akan mati. Tuhan..

Yunho tersenyum padaku, mencoba tulus namun kutahu tidak begitu nyatanya. "Tak apa jika kau belum siap, aku tidak akan memaksamu," katanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Lakukanlah,"

"Apa?" Yunho terhenyak.

"Lakukanlah apa yang kau inginkan, aku tidak keberatan, ajari aku bagaimana rasanya. Semuanya untukmu, aku mencintaimu," aku balas menyentuh kedua pipi Yunho.

"Terimakasih, Jae,"

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku hingga sentuhanku di pipinya terlepas, dan aku mulai memejamkan mata. Ia mulai mengecup keningku, kedua mataku, hidungku, pipiku, bibirku, dan daguku. Lantas ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telingaku. "Maafkan aku jika aku salah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana melakukannya dengan benar. Dan aku tidak tahu akan seberapa sulit dan sakitnya nanti, kau cukup menghentikanku jika kau ingin berubah pikiran," bisiknya. Aku mengangkuk lantas mulai memeluknya dengan erat.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama kami. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan terasa menyenangkan atau menyakitkan, tapi aku tidak akan menyesalinya.

Kami mulai berciuman yang kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah pagutan pagutan yang saling menekan. Yunho memainkan lidahnya di dalam rongga mulutku, dilakukannya berkali kali, sesekali ia mengulum bibir atas dan baqahku bergantian dengan gigitan gigitan kecil yang membuatku melenguh. Sementara jari jarinya mulai membuka kancing kemejaku, menyentuh permukaan dada dan perutku hingga yang kurasakan adalah dingin yang menjalar.

"Tidak apa apa?" tanya Yunho ketika pagutan kami terlepas. Aku mengangguk.

Yunho membenarkan posisiku hingga kami berdua nyaman, lantas melesakan kepalanya ke leherku, mengecupnya lembut lantas berubah menjasi sebuah hisapan. Rasanya aneh ketika giginya bersentuhan dengan kulitku, namun kuakui aku menyukainya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, jadi aku diam saja ketika Yunho mulai menelanjangi tubuhku dan tubuhnya. Yang kurasakan adalah malu, dan aku semaku berdebar saat menyadari Yunho menatapku lama. Aku berusaha menutupi tubuhku dengan kedua tanganku, namun Yunho menyingkirkannya dan tersenyum.

"Tenanglah," katanya.

Entah bagaimana aku mempercayainya.

Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuhku dan kami berpelukan dengan sangat erat. Sesuatu di bawah sana saling bergesekan membuatku tak nyaman dan bergerak gerak. Beginikah rasanya. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku, hingga detak jantung kami terasa begitu keras di telingaku. Namun Yunho justru berusaha melepaskannya.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Yunho tersenyum setengah menyeringai padaku, matanya sayu, mungkin mataku jauh lebih sayu dari itu. Yunho mengambil sebuah bantal dan meletakannya di pinggangku, sehingga bagian bawah tubuhku jauh lebih tinggi dibanding kepalaku. Yunho duduk bertumpu dengan kedua lututnya sambil melebarkan kedua kakiku. Dan ia melakukannya.

OOO

Aku tidak tahu apakah ini takdir yang buruk ataukah suatu anugerah yang indah.

Aku hamil.

Aku memeluk kedua lututku dengan kuat. Berusaha menenangkan perasaan yang bercampu aduk dalam diriku. Apa tang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana dengan Yunho? Bagaimana orangtuaku? Dan bagaimana masa depanku.

Lima belas menit yang lalu aku menelepon Yunho, memintanya untuk datang. Berkali kali kupandangi jam dinding namun tanda tanda kemunculannya tetap tak ada. Mungkin dia tidak akan datang, pikirku. Namun sisi lain dalam diriku terus menyemangati dan meyakinkan bahwa Yunho akan datang.

Entah sejak kapan aku sudah mulai terisak dan semakin melesakkan kepaku di antara kedua lututku. Aku masih terisak beberapa saat kemudian hingga kudengar pintu diketuk dan suara yang kurindukan memanggil namaku.

Aku segera bangkit, menghapus air mata yang meleleg di pipi dengan cepat, sedikit bercermin memastikan bahwa penampilanku baik-baik saja, lantas segera keluar kamar dan berlari menuruni tangga. Aku mematung sejenak di balik pintu sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu perlahan dan mendapati Yunho di baliknya.

"Masuklah," kataku sambil tersenyum. Yunho mengangguk, lantas duduk di atas sofa.

"Dimana orangtuamu?" tanya Yunho.

"Sedang keluar, mungkin nanti sore baru pulang," jawabku.

Yunho mengangguk. "Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Aku buru buru membuang wajahku. "Kau mau minum apa?" mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Aku hampir saja beranjak ke dapur jika Yunho tidak mrnahan tanganku.

"Tenanglah," Yunho tersenyum lembut. "Duduklah disini," tambahnya sambil menarikku agar duduk disampingnya.

"Yun," kataku.

"Katakanlah semuanya, Jae. Jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku," Yunho masih menggenggam tanganku.

"Yun, aku hamil,"

"Apa?"

"Aku hamil,"

Yunho membelalakan matanya, ia menggenggam tanganku lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Ia menundukan kepalanya, lantas melepaskan genggamannya, dan tanpa mengatakan apa apa, Yunho berlari berlari keluar, meninggalkanku.

Aku tahu akan seperti ini jadinya.

Aku menatap pintu yang terbuka lebar, hanya menyisakan embusan angin yang membuat tubuhku menggigil. Aku menundukan kepalaku, kucengkam kedua pahaku kuat kuat untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang tersumbat di dadaku. Punggungku bergetar, dan aku mulai terisak. Butiran bening itu jatuh begitu saja dari kedua mataku, membasahi punggung tanganku.

Mengapa rasanya begitu sakit.

Mengapa aku tidak siap untuk kehilangannya.

Aku sakit, Yun. Tidakkah kau merasakannya?

Entah berapa lama aku terisak di sana, hingga rasanya aku sangat lelah. Aku bangkit perlahan, lantas berjalan menuju pintu dengan lunglai. Tubuhku lemas.

Aku baru saja menyentuh kenop pintu umtuk menutupnya ketika kurasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhku sambil terengah-engah. Dadanya terasa naik turun dalam pelukanku.

"Yun," gumamku.

Yunho mengangguk kemudian melepaskan pelukan kami. "Terimakasih karena sudah mau mengandung putraku. Maka Jung Jaejoong, menikahlah denganku," Yunho tersenyum lantas menyematkan sebuah cincin perak di jari manisku. "Dan ini untuk anak kita. Aku tidak tahu apakah ia laki-laki atau perempuan, jadi aku membelinya dua," Yunho tersenyum kikuk kemudian menyerahkan dua pasang kaos kaki mungil padaku. Satu berwarna merah muda dan sepasang lainnya berwarna biru muda.

Aku tidak bisa menahan haruku. Aku segera memeluknya dengan sangat erat seakan akan aku akan kehilangannya. Aku bersandar di badunya dan rterisak di sana. Jung Yunho terimakasih atas semua hal yang kau berikan padaku.

Aku tengah memejamkan mata ketika kurasakan bahuku basah, dan kusadari bahwa Yunho menangis. Untuk kali pertama aku melihat orang setegar Yunho terisak, dan ini karena ku. Aku memeluknya semakin erat, aku tahu bahwa ia mencintaiku.

Terimakasih Tuhan.

"Kita harus bertemu dengan orangtuaku," bisik Yunho di telingaku. Dan aku mengangguk.

Tuhan, tolong gariskan takdir yang indah untukku.

OOO

Aku tengah berada di kediaman Jung. Tidak ada pemyambutan, yang kurasakan hanyalah tatapan tajam dan aura penghinaan.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang terlontar setelah kami mrnyampaikan maksud kedatangan ini. Nyonya Jung terus saja memijat mijat pelipisnya seolah merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku. Sementara Tuan Jung duduk dengan gaya aristokrat sambil memandang tajam ke arahku.

"Kau tahu, tidak ada orangtua yang menginginkan anaknya menjadi seorang gay!" pekik Nyonya Jung menohok tepat ke jantungku.

Aku hanya mampu menunduk, ingin rasanya mengangkat wajah, namun yang kurasakan adalah ketakutan yang membelenggu. Aku terus berdoa dalam hati, semoga Yunho mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak.

"Seharusnya kau memikirkan masa depan Yunho jika kau benar benar peduli padanya," suara berat Tuan Jung terdengar seperti makian di telingaku, seolah dia sedang mengingatkanku bahwa Yunho masih muda, tampan dan kaya.

Aku masih menunduk menatap ujung sepatuku, kemudian mengangkat kepalaku perlahan untuk mencuri pandang ke arah Yunho, namun yang dilakukannya hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Aku.." kata kataku terpustus.

"Dengan terpaksa aku harus menolak permintaanmu. Aku sudah menjodohkan Yunho dengan putri seorang konglomerat, dan akan sangat memalukan jika kami harus membatalkannya," ujar Tuan Jung gamblang.

"Aku mengerti," jawabku cepat berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupan dan getaran dalam suaraku. Aku sakit.

Sekali lagi aku berharap Yunho mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak ada pembelaan darinya. Aku tahu, jika orangtua masuk ke dalam suatu pilihan maka akan diprioritaskan. Tapi Jung Yunho, tidak bisakah kau merasakan kepedihanku? Aku menggingit bibir bawahku menahan isak.

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Nyonya Jung.

Aku terhenyak. "Apa?"

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan untuk biaya kandungan dan persalinanmu nanti. Kami akan membiayainya. Meskipun kami tak bisa menerimamu, kami akan membawa anakmu dan menganggapnya sebagai keluarga Jung,"

Aku mendongak dengan cepat, balas menatap wajah cantik yang terlihat angkuh itu. "Terimakasih atas tawaran anda yang sangat berharga. Tapi aku tak membutuhkannya. Anda tenang saja, aku akan menjauh dari keluarga anda, aku tidak akan menyusahkan anda, aku akan membesarkan anak ini sendiri, juga tidak akan mempermasalahkan statusnya, jadi anda bisa tenang. Maaf karena sudah menyita waktu anda yang berharga. Permisi."

Setelah melirik sekilas ke arah Yunho yang masih tertunduk. Aku segera berlari meninggalkan kediaman Jung. Meninggalkan rasa sakit yang tercipta disana. Aku kembali terisak. Aku tidak tahu kemana aku harus pergi. Setelah keluargaku menolak keberadaanku karena aku telah menorehkan aib, kini Yunho meninggalkanku. Aku semakin terisak.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan tak kudapati Yunho di sana. Tidak apa-apa, lupakanlah., aku akan memaafkanmu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku menyentuh perut rataku lantas tersenyum lemah. Bertahanlah sayang, kita akan bahagia, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tidak ada lagi yang kumiliki, hanya kau yang tersisa, gumamku.

OOO

Yoogeun menutup diari Jaejoong. Ia tak berhenti terisak, wajahnya telah dibanjiri air mata. Pemuda cilik itu bahkan bisa merasakan bagaimana pedihnya Jaejoong dulu. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan semakin terisak dengan keras di sana.

"Ini tidak adil," gumamnya berkali kali hingga ia lelah.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Yoogeun meraih ponselnya, menekan nomor yang telah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

"Yoonjoongie, hiks," ujar Yoogeun pelan ketika telepon tersambung.

TBC

nb : Maaf kalo banyak typos, ini diketik di hp dan ga sempet di edit. mohon dimaklum kalo engga memuaskan. maaf banget. Maaf juga ga bisa bales reviewan , tapi bener bener makasih banyak buat yang udah dukung dan ngikutin cerita ini.

mind to review? i need feedback.

tinggalin jejak plis^^


	5. Chapter 5

**TERRIBLE**

**Chapter 4 - It's showing**

**Created by Amee**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Mpreg (hanya berlaku untuk Jaejoong)**

**.**

**.**

Pagi datang bukan untuk mengejar malam, tapi untuk menerangi dunia dari kegelapan.

Seperti cinta yang datang untuk menerangi manusia dari kebencian.

Yoogeun terbangun saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Dilihatnya jam dinding, sudah pukul tujuh pagi, artinya ia sudah tidur berjam-jam. Hal pertama yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah buku bersampul merah yang jatuh ke lantai ketika ia menyibakkan selimut. Mengingatnya membuat pemuda cilik itu ingin kembali menangis.

Pintu kembali diketuk disusul oleh teriakan Jaejoong. "Sayang, kau sudah bangun?" katanya.

"Ne, Eomma. Aku sudah bangun," jawab Yoogeun.

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu di bawah, cepatlah mandi," ujar Jaejoong lagi, kemudian yang terdengar hanya suara langkah yang perlahan menjauh.

Yoogeun meraih ponselnya, ia harus mengatakan hal ini pada Yoonjoong secepatnya. Tapi selama tiga detik ia hanya memegangi ponselnya tanpa melakukan apapun, membayangkan ayahnya yang belum pernah disentuhnya. Bukankah Yoonjoong sangat beruntung memiliki dua orangtua lengkap? Tapi bagaimana jika Yoonjoong membencinya? Bagaimana jika Yoonjoong tidak mau menerimanya sebagai saudara? Apa yang harus ia lakukan kemudian?

Yoogeun kembali meletakan ponselnya, lantas beranjak menuju cermin, ditatap pantulan dirinya di sana. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian menggerakan hidung dan dahinya bersamaan, terakhir ia menggembungkan pipinya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Tidak ada yang aneh, kecuali kedua kantung matanya yang tampak membengkak.

"Bagaimana ini, Eomma pasti akan khawatir," Yoogeun mendesah. Kemudian diambilnya kacamata hitam dari atas nakas, lantas dipakainya. "Apa begini sudah lebih baik?" Yoogeun tertawa melihat kekonyolannya sendiri.

Yoogeun menarik nafas dalam, lantas memeluk dirinya sendiri. Perlahan-lahan ia sadar bahwa sebenarnya ia ketakutan. Bukankah takdir yang dihadapinya terlalu berat untuk seorang anak berusia tiga belas tahun? Tidakkah Tuhan mengirimkan seorang malaikat untuk membantunya?

"Kapten Kim, tidak apa-apa kok, semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Yoogeun menyemangati dirinya lantas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Yoogeun keluar dari kamar mandi sepuluh menit kemudian dan membutuhkan waktu dua puluh menit untuk bercermin, memastikan bahwa penampilannya baik-baik saja. Yoogeun membuka pintu kamarnya, dan dengan langkah ragu ia berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Yoogeun segera duduk, menunggu Jaejoong muncul dan meletakan sarapan di atas meja. Dari seberang meja, Jaejoong memerhatikan putranya sambil sesekali mengeryitkan dahi lantas terkikik. Sementara yang bisa Yoogeun lakukan adalah tidak mengangkat wajah dan terus menunduk memakan sarapanya, berpura-pura tidak tahu bahwa Jaejoong tengah menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan kacamata hitam seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin terlihat lebih keren," jawab Yoogeun cepat.

"Bukankah kau memang sudah keren?"

"Maksudku lebih keren lagi, Eomma,"

"Memang dengan kacamata hitam kau bertambah keren?"

"Tentu saja, aku jadi mirip Captain Tsubasa,"

Jaejoong tertawa keras mendengarnya lantas dielus kepala putranya. "Tapi lebih baik kau membukanya, setidaknya saat sarapan, jadi aku bisa melihat matamu yang indah," ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Kacamata ini untuk melindungiku dari pesona Eomma yang terlalu menyilaukan," jawab Yoogeun sambil mengangguk tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

Dan Jaejoong kembali tertawa mendengarnya. "Baik, aku kalah, kau selalu tahu kelemahanku, pujian," sekali lagi Jaejoong tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. "Tapi kau harus membuka kacamata itu ketika berada di dalam kelas, arraseo?"

"Ne, arraseo Eomma,"

Jaejoong tersenyum. Menganggap hal semacam itu normal, mengingat Yoogeun baru berusia tiga belas tahun, dan wajar jika ia melakukan hal-hal yang terlihat aneh.

Perasaan orang lain, siapa tahu.

Rasanya menyakitkan.

OOO

Yoonjoong duduk dengan dagu yang bertumpu pada bingkai jendela, sementara telinganya dijejali earphone yang tengah memutar instrumen klasik. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan jari pada pahanya, lantas tersenyum memikirkan pertemuan orangtua yang akan berlangsung.

"Pertemuan itu akan menjadi sangat hebat. Aku bertaruh, semua Ibu dan anak perempuan yang hadir akan terpesona olehku dan Yoogeun, ditambah kehadiran Appa dan ayah Yoogeun, ini akan benar-benar keren. Ya Tuhan, memikirkannya saja aku sudah merasa seperti seorang artis," gumam Yoonjoong.

"Yoonjoongie," suara Yoogeun yang terdengar parau membuat Yoonjoong berbalik.

Yoonjoong menatap Yoogeun selama beberapa saat lantas tertawa dengan keras. "Astaga, apa yang kau kenakan itu? Demi Tuhan, ini di dalam kelas,"

"Aku..." Yoogeun menggantungkan kata-katanya, dan setetes air mata turun membasahi pipinya dari balik kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya.

Menyadari hal itu Yoonjoong segera melepaskan earphone yang dikenakannya dengan cepat. Direngkuhnya tubuh Yoogeun dengan kedua tangannya dan perlahan dilepaskannya kaca mata hitam yang Yoogeun kenakan. "Astaga, ada apa?"

"Kau boleh membeciku, kau boleh," ujar Yoogeun pelan, ia bahkan terus menunduk, tidak berani menatap Yoonjoong.

"Yaa, ada apa denganmu? Ada seseorang yang menyakitimu? Katakan padaku, aku akan memberinya pelajaran!" balas Yoonjoong cepat.

Yoogeun menggeleng. "Satu-satunya yang salah di sini adalah kehadiranku," kata Yoogeun dan ia kembali terisak.

"Jangan menangis, kau tidak keren lagi jika menangis. Kau jadi terlihat lemah. Kau akan kehilangan para fansmu nanti, bukankah kau tidak mau jika aku lebih popular dibandingkan denganmu?"

Yoogeun tersenyum namun kembali terisak sesaat kemudian. "Ini," Yoogeun menyerahkan diary merah maroon yang sejak tadi didekapnya erat pada Yoonjoong.

Yoonjoong mengeryitkan dahi. "Apa ini?"

"Kau harus membacanya, dan kau akan mengerti,"

"Baik, aku akan membacanya,"

Yoonjoong membuka halaman pertama lantas membacanya. Hal pertama yang terjadi adalah kerutan di dahinya semakin tampak jelas. Yoogeun semakin menundukan kepalanya. Ia mencengkram ujung bajunya dengan tangan gemetar. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Yoonjoong, ia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya.

Yoonjoong membuka halaman demi halaman, dan raut wajahnya terus berubah-ubah. Dan pada halaman terakhir, Yoonjong menutup buku itu lantas berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan keras, matanya membulat sempurna dengan butiran kristal bening di pelupuknya.

"Ini tidak bisa diterima, tidak bisa. Kau!" pekik Yoonjoong sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Yoogeun.

Yoogeun kembali terisak lantas menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. "Kau boleh membenciku. Kau boleh tidak menerima kehadiranku, maaf," lirih Yoogeun.

"Kau! Kau kakakku!" pekik Yoonjoong.

"Eh?" Yoogeun mengangkat kepalanya untuk kali pertama, dan ditatapnya Yoonjoong yang telah dibanjiri air mata, berkali-kali Yoonjoong menggunakan punggung tangannya untuk menghapus air mata yang terus keluar dengan gerakan kasar.

Yoonjoong menarik Yoogeun lantas memeluknya dengan sangat erat, ia melesakkan kepalanya pada pundak Yoogeun dan terisak di sana. Sementara Yoogeun melakukan hal yang sama. Di saat angin mendesir menggoyangkan dedaunan, keduanya saling menangis berpelukan.

"Kau kakakku, Yoogeunie. Ini sangat keren, sangat keren sekali aku sekarang punya kakak. Aku bukan anak tunggal lagi, aku punya kakak," Yoonjoong semakin melesakkan kepalanya.

"Ne, aku juga," jawab Yoogeun lemah. "Yoonjoongie, bisakah... bolehkan Ap..pa maksudku Eommaku tetap bertemu dengan Yunho Appa?"

Yoonjoong melepaskan pelukannya lantas mengangguk dengan cepat sambil menghapus air matanya. "Tentu. Hanya saja.."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin kau bahagia, aku ingin Appa bahagia, aku ingin Eommamu bahagia, tapi aku juga ingin Eommaku bahagia. Apa tidak apa-apa... apa tidak apa-apa jika kita hanya mempertemukan mereka, tapi tidak lebih dari itu? Apa itu tidak apa-apa, Yoogeuni?"

Yoogeun kembali terisak, lantas ia memeluk Yoonjoong dengan sangat cepat, dengan sangat erat. "Itu bahkan sudah lebih dari cukup. Terimakasih,"

Takdir itu seperti jaring-jaring.

Kau tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana akhirnya jika tidak menjalaninya.

Terkadang takdir membuatmu meneteskan air mata, namun kau harus menerimanya.

**TBC**

Ini adalah chapter terpendek, maaf banget, tapi emang ga bisa ditambah lagi. Chapter depan akan lebih panjang. Makasih banyak buat yang udah support, makasih banyak buat udah yang berkenan review, makasih banyak buat yang udah ngedukung, itu bener-bener jadi semangat. Makasih banyak.

**Review please, I need feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TERRIBLE**

**Chapter 5- Showing**

**Created by Amee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kenyataan itu terkadang mengejutkan

Terkadang seperti angin topan yang menakutkan

Terkadang kau ingin menolak keberadaannya.

Takdir, berbaik-baiklah.

Yoogeun duduk di meja makan sambil mengigit ujung rotinya sedikit-sedikit. Kakinya bergoyang-goyang gugup, berkali-kali ia menoleh ke belakang menanti kedatangan Jaejoong. Jantungnya mendadak saja berdetak dengan cepat.

"Jika mengerikan, hari ini seharusnya tidak perlu ada," Yoogeun menggumamkannya berkali-kali seperti merapal mantra. "Tuhan, kumohon,"

Mendadak Yoogeun ingin berlari dari sana dan memasuki gereja, menyembunyikan diri di dalamnya selama berhari-hari hingga ia tenang, bersembunyi di balik jubah para uskup dan suster, tapi itu tidak mungkin dilakukannya.

Yoogeun benar-benar merasa gugup, sampai ia bisa mendengar detakan jantungnya sendiri. Beberapa kali ia menyeka keringat yang membasahi pelipis dengan punggung tangannya. Ia mencoba meluruskan badannya sejenak. Punggungnya terasa pegal. Namun hati kecil tetap memaksanya untuk bersemangat, dan ia tahu bahwa ia mampu.

Ketika telinganya mendangar langkah kaki, Yoogeun segera berbalik. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah senyuman Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat manis. Mendadak Yoogeun meninggalkan sarapannya lantas memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat, tangan kanannya sesekali menekan hidungnya sendiri agar ia tidak terisak.

Jaejoong mengelus kepala putranya dengan lembut. "Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eomma," gumam Yoogeun pelan namun Jaejoong masih bisa mendengarnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, lantas ia duduk bersimpuh untuk menyamai tinggi Yoogeun. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Demi Tuhan aku mencintaimu, sangat," Jaejoong mengecup bibir mungil Yoogeun.

Yoogeun menatap Jaejoong, lantas cepat-cepat ia tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal begitu dilihatnya mata Jaejoong yang berkaca-kaca. "Eomma, kau jelek sekali," ujar Yoogeun.

"Siapa yang kau sebut jelek?" Jaejoong mencubit hidung Yoogeun pelan.

"Kau, Eomma. Astaga, apa-apaan pakaian seperti itu? Kemeja coklat, blazer hitam, celana jeans hitam, dan pantovel hitam. Apa seperti itu yang disebut pemilik butik terkenal? Seperti om-om saja," Yoogeun terkikik mendengar kata-katanya sendiri.

"Yaa," Jaejoong menjitak kepala Yoogeun sambil mengeram lucu, hingga Yoogeun kembali terkikik geli. "Aku memang om-om, apa kau puas anak muda?"

Yoogeun mengangguk cepat lantas menyeringai. "Aku sangat puas, kapten. Eomma, lebih baik kau kembali ke kamar dan berganti pakaian dengan yang lebih layak," Yoogeun menepuk-nepuk pipi kanan Jaejoong dengan tangan mungilnya. Bagaimana Yunho appa akan tertarik pada Eomma jika penampilannya seperti itu, pikir Yoogeun.

"Pakaian yang layak itu seperti apa? Astaga Kim Yoogeun, ini adalah pakaian mahal yang sengaja kubeli untuk acara ini dan kau mencelanya, aku merasa sangat sakit hati. Sedih sekali rasanya," Jaejoong mengucapkannya dengan ekspresi berlebihan seperti pemain opera sehingga Yoogeun kembali terkikik.

"Yaa.. jangan seperti itu, kau seperti wanita penyihir jahat yang dikalahkan peri baik hati," Yoogeun kembali tertawa, dan satu jitakan mendarat tepat di kepalanya. Yoogeun meringis sambil menggosok-gosok kepalanya, lantas kembali menyeringai. "Lebih baik kau menggunakan kaos dengan warna-warna cerah saja, Eomma. Kaos biru atau merah muda dengan v-neck atau sabrina kurasa itu cocok, dan gunakan blazer putih saja ika kau mau, tapi tidak perlu seformal itu juga kurasa," Yoogeun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kau pikir kita akan bermain di taman? Ini pertemuan orangtua, Yoogeunie, aku tidak mungkin berlagak model seperti itu,"

"Apa kau mau dikalahkan oleh pesona ahjuma-ahjuma yang berlagak cantik dan berdandan seperti selebriti dunia dengan bedak tebal-tebal itu, Eomma?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Maksudku, aku akan datang sebagai Appamu, Geunie, kenapa aku harus tampak cantik seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan Eomma. Meski kau hendak datang sebagai kakek atau buyutku sekalipun aku tidak peduli, kau harus tetap terlihat cantik. Ayo Eomma, cepat!" Yoogeun mendorong tubuh Jaejoong agar kembali memasuki kamarnya, lantas terkikik geli.

OOO

Selama di perjalanan Yoogeun terus memainkan ponselnya, berkali-kali mengirimi dan membalas pesan Yoonjoong untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya akan lancar. Yoogeun tersenyum membayangkannya, berharap Jaejoong akan berbahagia dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi mendadak senyuman itu pudar, bagaimana jika Jaejoong justru tidak mengharapkan pertemuan ini.

"Yoogeunie, apa kau mendengar Eomma?" Jaejoong menyentuh pundak putranya.

"Ada apa?" Yoogeun tersentak kaget hingga ponsel yang dipegangnya hampir terjatuh.

Jaejoong tertawa keras lantas mengacak-acak rambut Yoogeun sehingga pemuda cilik itu memberengut kesal. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku, eh? Ayo kenalkan kekasihmu padaku," goda Jaejoong.

"Kekasih yang mana, Eomma?" balas Yoogeun cepat sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya.

"Yang sedang kau pikirkan barusan,"

"Satu-satunya yang kupikirkan adalah kau, Eomma." Yoogeun menoleh melirik Jaejoong yang tampak bersinar dengan kaos putih polos dan kalung perak kecil yang menggantung di lehernya, setelah menolak menggunakan kaos merah muda yang disarankan Yoogeun. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir, bagaimana jika ahjuma-ahjuma di sekolah nanti mendadak jadi genit dan liar karena terpesona olehmu, lalu mereka megerubungimu, dan kau mengabaikanku," dusta Yoogeun.

Jaejoong tertawa dengan keras. "Tentu aku akan segera melarikan diri dari mereka dan menjagamu," jawab Jaejoong.

"Janji?"

"Tentu saja," Jaejoong mengangguk mantap, lantas kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

Berselang dua menit kemudian, ponsel Yoogeun berdering menunjukan panggilan masuk dari Yoonjoong. Ragu-ragu ia mengangkatnya, takut jika Jaejoong mendengar dan mulai mencurigainya.

"Hallo, ada apa Joongie," ujar Yoogeun begitu telepon tersambung.

Jaejoong segera menoleh mendengar Yoogeun menyebut panggilan itu, mendadak sesuatu menggelitik hatinya. Ia merindukan panggilan itu, ia merindukan seseorang yang selalu memanggilnya seperti itu. Namun segera diabaikannya dan kembali fokus menyetir.

"Seperti rencana, kita akan bertemu di kantin sekolah. Kau harus berpura-pura pergi dan biarkan mereka berdua bertemu. Sebaiknya kita mengamati mereka dari tempat yang cukup tersembunyi namun dapat mendengar semuanya. Aku sudah menemukan tempatnya. Dan kita harus segera keluar menghampiri mereka jika mendadak kondisi berubah gawat," terang Yoonjoong.

"Ya, tentu," jawab Yoogeun singkat berusaha agar Jaejoong tidak peduli.

"Jadi sekarang kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai di sekolah,"

"Sebentar lagi aku sampai, sampai bertemu di sekolah,"

Pip. Yoogeun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, lantas menoleh pada Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Siapa yang menelepon?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Yoonjoong, dia menanyakan aku sedang dimana, katanya acara akan segera dimulai," jawab Yoogeun lancar.

OOO

Tampak dua orang namja tampan duduk dalam satu meja. Keduanya memancarkan aura cassanova yang tak tertolak. Dua pasang mata musang yang saling bertatap satu sama lain seolah menimbulkan arus listrik pendek yang mengejutkan.

"Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang semua gadis cilik di ruangan ini memandangimu dengan lapar?" Yunho menyeringai lantas menyesap cappuccinonya.

Yoonjoong menggeleng lantas menepuk-nepuk dadanya angkuh dengan gaya aristokrat. "Kau tidak salah Appa. Memang seperti inilah anakmu, sangat popular,"

"Itu karena kau adalah putra Jung," balas Yunho cepat.

"Bukan karena darah Jung, tapi karena pesonaku memang tak tertolak dan wajahku sangat tampan," Yoonjoong mulai menyesap cola float miliknya pelan pelan.

"Hah, jawaban seperti apa itu? Kalau kau bukan terlahir sebagai anakku aku yakin kau tidak akan setampan ini. Ketampananmu menurun dariku," Yunho mengelus kepala Yoonjoong.

Yoonjoong mendongakan kepalanya perlahan, balas menatap laki laki dihadapannya. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Tuan,"

Yunho menatap putranya lama lama kemudian tertawa dengan keras, meski kemudian segera ia menutup mulutnya untuk meredam tawa.

Layar ponsel Yoonjoong berkelap kelip di atas meja. Yunho hendak mengambilnya namun Yoonjoong lebih cepat sepersekian detik. Ia segera menyembunyikan ponselnya dan menatap tajam Yunho.

"Ini privasiku, Tuan besar Jung yang terhormat," ujar Yoonjoong ketus.

Dan Yunho kembali tertawa mendengarnya. "Baiklah, baiklah aku mengerti. Putraku sudah besar rupanya."

Yoonjoong mendelik sebal, lantas diceknya pesan yang masuk, mendadak ia menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum penuh arti.

Lama Yoonjoong berdiam diri dan duduk dengan gelisah, hanya menyesap cola floatnya hingga habis tak tersisa. Ketika kakinya sudah gatal ingin digerakkan, Yoonjoong memasukan ponselnya ke dalam kantong dan berdiri.

"Sepertinya aku butuh ke kamar mandi, Appa, tidak apa-apakan jika aku meninggalkanmu sendiri?"

Yunho kembali tertawa. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal semacam itu," ujar Yunho. "Dan cepatlah kembali," tambahnya.

"Hn." Yoonjoong mengangguk cepat lantas berbalik pergi meninggalkan Yunho, menuju tempat yang telah direncanakannya.

Tuhan, lancarkanlah.

Tuhan, permudahlah.

Takdir, berbaik-baiklah.

OOO

Yoogeun membuka pintu mobil dengan gerakan kaku seperti robot berkarat. Telapak tangannya mendadak berkeringat dan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Ada perasan khawatir yang menelusup di dalam dadanya. Namun sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menutupinya.

Setelah menutup pintu mobil, Yoogeun segera berlari menuju Jaejoong dan menggandeng laki laki cantik itu. Berusaha terlihat riang meski sebenarnya ia merasa hampir gila dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ya, kenapa menggandengku seperti itu? Nanti para fansmu kabur melihat tingkahmu yang seperti ini. Kau seperti anak gadis saja," ujar Jaejoong berusaha menggoda putranya yang terasa sedikit aneh.

"Biarkan saja, asal Eomma tetap mengidolakanku, aku tidak peduli dengan para fansku yang lain," jawab Yoogeun sambil menyeringai lantas melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang.

"Darimana kau belajar rayuan semacam itu?"

"Aku adalah dewa cinta," jawab Yoogeun dengan suara husky yang dibuat-buat dan tangan kiri menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong tertawa dan dicubitnya pipi Yoogeun hingga pemuda kecil itu meringis. "Sakit Eomma. Ah, ayo kita ke kantin, kau harus membelikanku semangkuk besar es krim sebagai permintaan maaf," Yoogeun mengedip ngedipkan matanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Khusus untukmu akan kuturuti" jawab Jaejoong cepat.

Yoogeun menarik tangan Jaejoong yang tanpa disadari raut wajahnya berubah. Laki laki cantik itu hanya berpikir bagaimana jika hal yang selama ini dihindarinya justru ia temui.

Jung Yunho atau Jung Jessica. Haruskah ia bertemu dengan keduanya setelah tiga belas tahun menyembunyikan diri. Berkali kali Jaejoong menggumamkan doa semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu diluar keinginannya, dan kalaupun hal itu terjadi, semoga pertemuan itu tidak akan menyisakan luka

Mereka berbelok kanan di ujung koridor dan sampailah di kantin yang terasa penuh sesak oleh tumpukan orang tua murid dan anak-anaknya yang memenuhi sebagian besar meja.

"Eomma, carilah satu meja yang bagus dan stategis di ujung sebelah sana, disisi ini terlalu banyak orang. Aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu setelah itu aku akan memesan es krim spesial untuk kita berdua," ujar Yoogeun dengan gaya dewasanya.

Jaejoong terkikik memikirkan bagaimana anak seusia Yoogeun bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu.

Setelah Yoogeun berbalik pergi, Jaejoong mulai berjalan menyusuri kantin yang terasa sesak mencari tempat yang dapat membuatnya dan Yoogeun merasa nyaman, tanpa menyadari bahwa sepasang mata mengamatinya dalam duka.

Jaejoong hampir duduk ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "Jae," katanya. Dan tubuh Jaejoong menegang seketika.

Katakan padaku bahwa ini hanya mimpi, gumam Jaejoong berkalikali dalam pikirannya. Ia mematung di sana, berharap pada Tuhan bahwa tak ada kewajiban baginya untuk berbalik dan melihat siapa di belakangnya.

"Jae," sekali lagi suara itu terdengar.

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam dalam, setelah merasa cukup tenang ia membalikan tubuhnya dengan mantap. Matanya membelalak menatap Yunho yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya, namun cepat cepat ia menguasai diri.

Mata tajam seperti musang, wajah kecil, tubuh tegap dengan kulit kecoklatan, mengapa sangat sesak memandangnya. Jaejoong ingin mencengkram dadanya namun tak dilakukannya. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah.

Jaejoong tersenyum setengah menyeringai. "Apa kabar Jung? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jaejoong datar.

Yunho merasakan pedih di dalam hatinya. Ia merasa terluka. Dan luka itu terasa lebih menyakitkan bekas sayatan pisau di lengan. Yunho menunduk dalam dalam lantas diangkat kepalanya dengan cepat dan ditatapnya Jaejoong tepat di matanya. Ia merasakan desiran di dalam dadanya yang terasa meluap luap. Lantas ditariknya Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Jaejoong membelalakan matanya, namun dengan cepat ia mrmbalas pelukan itu dengan normal tanpa emosi berlebihan, seperti pelukan teman lama, lantas melepaskannya.

"Kapan kau pulang Joongie? Dimana selama ini kau tinggal? Mengapa aku sulit menghubungimu? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," Yunho mengucapkannya dengan terputus putus. Matanya terus menatap Jaejoon tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Ah, kapan acaranya dimulai? Apa masih lama?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku merindukanmu," gumam Yunho. Sebuah kata yang terus diucapkannya dalam mimpinya setiap malam selama tiga belas tahun.

"Apa kau juga ikut dalam pertemuan orang tua?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara yang tersedak.

"Maaf," lirih Yunho. Ia menatap dalam dalam dua bila mata Jaejoong yang seakan akan tidak mau diam.

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal," balas Jaejoong cepat, berusaha menekan detakan jantungnya yang begitu hebat.

Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong dengan dalam. Pundaknya bergetar menahan tangis yang bisa pecah kapan saja. Diingatnya lagi seberapa pengecut ia dulu. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Rasanya ia ingin berlari, menciumi Jaejoong, dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat tanpa pernah melepasnya lagi, lantas meminta maaf berulang ulang sampai Jaejoong memaafkannya. Namun tidak bisa dilakukannya karena ia sadar, akan banyak pasang mata yang mengawasinya.

"Maaf," guman Yunho lagi.

"Berhentilah mengatakan hal hal tidak masuk akal," balas Jaejoong.

Yunho mencengkram kedua lengan Jaejoong dengan sangat erat. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat, bahkan hingga kini aku tetap mencintaimu,"

Jaejoong tertawa dengar keras sampai beberapa orang yang berada di dekatnya menolrh. "Jangan membuatku tertawa, Tuan Jung yang terhormat. Dan menjauhlah dariku sebelum nama baik dan harga diri yang diagungkan keluargamu tercoreng,"

"Jangan menyangkalnya Kim Jaejoong. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku sebagimana aku mencintaimu,"

"Ya, ya, persetan dengan semua kata cinta. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu. Jadi berhentilah mengatakan omong kosong macam itu. Dan kau lihat sekelilingmu, mereka semua memerhatikan drama picisan ini. Apa kau tidak malu?"

Seolah mengabaikannya, Yunho mulai berbicara. "Aku ingat kau yang selalu tersenyum padaku. Membawakan bekal untukku. Dan kau yang selalu mengingatkan semua tugas dan jadwalku dengan sangat cerewet," ujar Yunho.

"Kau benar benar gila, Jung. Sepertinya aku salah datang ke acara ini," hardik Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jae. Tidak bisakah kau kembali padaku?" Yunho merasakan jantungnya berdenyut denyut seperti kesakitan yang begitu menyiksa.

"Jangan membuatku mual, Jung!" pekik Jaejoong keras. "Jangan membicarakan hal hal absurd semacam cinta," Jaejoong menurunkan nada bicaranya.

Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho yang masih berada di bahunya dengan gerakan sedikit kasar. Jaejoong hendak beranjak ketika melihat seorang pemuda cilik berjalan ke arahnya dengan panik.

"Appa. Kau tidak apa-apa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?" tanya Yoougeun.

"Appa? Jae, kau sudah menikah?" Yunho mengguncangkan tubuh Jaejoong dengan keras. Dan sesuatu di dalam dadany terasa bergejolak.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku sedang ikut dalam pertemuan orangtua, kenalkan dia putraku, Kim Yoogeun,"

"Kim... Yoogeun?" Yunho tergagap. "Kim?" ulangnya lagi.

Yunhi menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Jaejoong dan membiarkannya tergantung tanpa tenaga. Mendadak seseorang memeluk Yunho dengan sigap, seolah hendak menopang tubuhnya.

"Appa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Yoonjoong.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat sampai ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Anak itu benar benar sangat menyerupai Yunho, namun menatapnya membuat rasa sakit yang telah dikuburnya dalam dalam kembali mencuat ke permukaan. Tentang masa itu. Tentang Jesicca. Tentang penghinaan yang diterimanya dari keluarga Jung yang terhormat.

"Kau putra Jung? Siapa namamu?" Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Yoonjoong pelan, namun menimbulkan aliran listrik yang membuat tubuhnya menegang.

"Jung Yoonjoong, salam kenal,"

Jaejoong tersenyum sementara Yunho membelalakan matanya. "Apa yang sudah kau katakan, Jae?" pekik Yunho.

TBC

Tsuzukii~

Pertanyaannya adalah anak siapa Yoogeun dan anak siapa Yoonjoong. Please tekan button di bawah dan tinggalin review. Sankyuu~


	7. Chapter 7

**TERRIBLE**

**Chapter 6- Lets begin**

**Created by Amee**

**.**

**.**

Matahari menghujam kulitnya yang halus. Jaejoong mulai bermandikan peluh, rambut hitamnya tampak jatuh, lusuh. Dan kaus putihnya kini tampak menempel pada kulit punggungnya. Dia duduk di kursi taman lantas diingat-ingatnya lagi kebodohannya.

"Apa yang sudah kau katakan, Jae?"

Kata-kata Yunho terus berputar dalam memorinya seperti seluloid tua. Saat itu mereka saling berpandangan lama, seolah waktu terhenti. Mata Jaejoong terus memandang mulut Yunho yang memekik, karena merasa takut jika harus menatap matanya. Yunho menyetuh pipi Jaejoong dengan telapak jemarinya. "Apa yang sudah kau katakan, Jae?" diulangnya kata itu dengan nada lirih. Mengingatnya membuat Jaejoong memanas karena emosi.

"Tidak!" Jaejoong berteriak lantas menggeleng dengan keras. "Seharusya aku tak mengatakan hal itu. Sial!"

Mendadak segala ketakutan muncul entah dari mana dan mengejarnya. Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya menggigil seperti yang pernah dialaminya tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Ia butuh segelas tequila atau sebutir alprazolam untuk menenangkan diri.

"Putra Jung? Dia putraku juga," Jaejoong tertawa sarkastik saat mengucapkannya. "Maafkan aku Yun. Maafkan Eomma, Yoonjoong," gumam Jaejoong lirih.

Jaejoong membenci dirinya karena bertanya, karena mengetahui segalanya, karena berpura-pura, karena dihantui masa lalu, dan karena bertindak seolah peduli tapi teryata melakukan hal yang salah.

Dipejamkan matanya, lantas diulurkan tanganya, seolah menyetuh pipi Yoonjoong. Wajah tampan yang mungil, kulit lembut, anak laki-laki itu telah tumbuh dengan sangat sempurna selama tiga belas tahun di luar pengawasanya.

Mereka telah terpisah selama tiga belas tahun bahkan sebelum Jaejoong sempat mengajak bayi mungilnya berbicara saat itu, belum sempat memberinya nama. Lalu suatu ketika ia dipertemukan kembali ketika putranya telah berusia tiga belas tahun, dan ia tetap tidak bisa memeluknya. Jaejoong terlalu takut.

Dibuka matanya perlahan dan tidak ada apa-apa di hadapannya, hanya menyentuh angin. Mengingatnya membuat Jaejoong tertawa perih. Rasanya tidak mungkin anak laki-laki itu, Yoonjoong, mengetahui keberadaannya. Tentu Jesicca yang selama ini menjadi sosok ibu baginya. Jaejoong merasa kesal, tapi ia mengakui bahwa ucapan terimakasih pantas Jesicca dapatkan karena telah merawat putra yang telah di ambil paksa darinya.

"Aku ingin memelukmu, aku ingin menciumimu Yoonjoongie. Apa kau mengenaliku? Apa kaitan darah menyambungkan perasaanku padamu? Dan Yunho-ah, aku berdusta dengan segala ucapanku. Aku mencintaimu, dan akan tetap mencintaimu. Feromon di dalam tubuhku tidak perah mati untukmu, tapi situasi sulit ini menekanku, hingga aku sesak,"

Sebuah tangan mungil menyentuh pundaknya. Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya, ada yang tersenyum disana. Serupa dengan dirinya, namun dalam postur yang lebih kecil. Di kedua tangan mugilnya ada dua cone es krim yang hampir meleleh. Yoogeun tersenyum, memamerkan deretan gigi putingnya.

_Shine bright like a diamond._

"Untukmu Eomma," Yoogeun menyerahkan satu cone pada Jaejoong.

Semilir angin mengusap lembut wajahnya yang seperti dibakar. Ditatapnya sosok mungil itu. Ada kenyamanan yang luar biasa.

"Terimakasih," jawab Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menjilat es krimya. Lantas diambil sebatang rokok dari dalam kotaknya beserta pematiknya. Ia menyentuhkan ujung rokok ke api, lantas menghisapnya dalam-dalam, tapi cepat-cepat Yoogeun menariknya, lantas diinjaknya hingga hancur.

"Habiskan es krimmu, Eomma, aku sengaja membelikan rasa vanilla untukmu" gumam Yoogeun. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Yoogeun begitu Jaejoong kembali menjilat es krimya.

"Enak," gumam Jaejoong. Ditariknya Yoogeun ke dalam pelukannya. Mendadak ia mengharapkan memiliki kelurga utuh. Dirinya, Yunho, Yoogeun, dan Yoonjoong.

Yoogeun mendongak, dan didapatiya Jaejoong menatap kosong dengan air wajah yag mengeras. "Jangan seperti ini, Eomma. Sikapmu menakutiku. Eomma, daijoubuka*? Kalau kau tidak menyukai es-nya, aku akan menghabiskannya untukmu," Yoogeun berusaha melepaskan diri, lantas ditatapnya Jaejoong dalam-dalam.

"Hai, daijoubu, maaf membuatmu khawatir," Jaejoong mengangguk, lantas kembali dijilat es krim di tangannya. Cone es krim itu terasa rapuh di dalam genggamannya seperti sebuah jeli lunak.

Ditatapnya Yoogeun, dan Jaejoong kembali merasakan kegamangan yang teramat. Bebagai pertanyaan berputar memenuhi pikirannya. Apakah putranya akan menerima jika ia memiliki saudara, apa putranya akan mengerti?

Jaejoong membesarkan Yoogeun seorang diri, dan Yoogeun telah terbiasa dengan Jaejoong. Hanya mereka berdua, tidak ada sosok lain. Sementara Yoonjoong adalah sahabat Yoogeun, apa putranya bisa menerima bahwa darah mengikat mereka? Akan mengejutkan. Dan itulah yang Jaejoong pikirkan sehingga ia tidak berani mengakui Yoonjoong secara terang-terangan.

Jaejoong membiarkan es krimnya lumer bersamaan dengan air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya. Lantas tangisnya benar-benar pecah, tak tertahan. Ia terisak. Yoogeun tergelak, dengan cepat diambilnya es krim dalam genggaman Jaejoong, dibuangnya ke tempat sampah yang tak jauh darinya. Dengan gerakan halus, Yoogeun menyeka air mata Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan menangis, Eomma," gumamnya.

Jaejoong segera menarik Yoogeun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia meletakan kepalanya pada bahu mungil Yoogeun. Terisak di sana, merasakan keperihan yang terus menjalar di dadanya seolah tidak ingin enyah.

"Maaf atas kebohongan tentang roda kehidupan ini, tetapi ini kulakukan karena aku benar-benar takut," ujar Jaejoong. "Ini sangat sulit Yoogeun-ah, ini sangat sulit bagiku. Dan ini tidak adil bagimu. Tidak adil untuk kita semua. Ini terlalu sulit. Dan rasanya aku tidak sanggup,"

Yoogeun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, tidak mengerti dengan yang Jaejoong katakan. Secerdas apapun, sedewasa apapun, ia hanyalah seorang anak berumur tiga belas tahun yang belum mengerti pahitnya kehidupan, dan kejamnya jaring yang dilempar sang takdir.

"Apa ini tentang Yunho Appa?" tanya Yoogeun.

Jaejoong tergelak, suaranya seperti tercekat. "Yunho Appa?"

"Dia appaku kan Eomma? aku sudah mengetahuinya,"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Yoogeun menggeleng. "Awalnya sangat sakit, Eomma. Di dalam sini," tunjuk Yoogeun tepat di dadanya. "Tapi Yoonjoong bisa menerimaku, dan aku senang bahwa aku memiliki seorang adik sekarang," Yoogeun tersenyum dengan tulus, perasaan murni seorang anak yang tidak terlalu memikirkan kepedihan.

Jaejoong semakin terisak, ia mencengkram pundak Yoogeun dengan tangan bergetar. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, dan air mata kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, dan terimakasih," gumam Jaejoong.

Ditatap dua mata Jaejoong yang digenangi butiran kristal. "Apa Eomma juga merasakan sakit di sini?" tunjuk Yoogeun tepat di dada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan cepat. "Sangat," gumamnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang. Eomma harus beristirahat. Akupun begitu, aku merasa sakit di dalam sini kemudian aku tidur, dan saat aku terbangun, rasa sakit itu mulai hilang," Yoogeun tersenyum, lantas kembali menyeka air mata Jaejoong. "Dan jangan menangis Eomma. Matamu akan bengkak dan kau akan terlihat buruk, aku tidak mau kehilangan Eommaku yang cantik,"

Jaejoong tersenyum, sehingga ia dapat merasakan asin dari air mata yang lolos jatuh di pipinya dan membasahi bibirnya. Ditariknya wajah Yoogeun lantas diciumnya dengan lembut. "Ayo kita pulang," gumam Jaejoong.

OOO

"Masuklak ke kamarmu, dan segeralah ganti baju," ujar Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Yoonjoong begitu mereka memeasuki kediaman Jung.

"Ne, Appa," Yoonjoong mengangguk cepar, lantas segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

Yunho menghela nafas berat. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh bayangan-banyangan Jajeoong yang terus menghantuinya. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, ia benar-benar takut jika harus kehilangan Jaejoong lagi. Penyesalan, kerinduan, dan segala hal berkecamuk menjadi satu.

Yunho masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu keras-keras, hingga menimbulkan gema dalam ruangan. Sepasang kekasih yang telah menjalin hubungan selama bertahun-tahun tentu telah membuat peta rancangan kehidupan, dan itulah yang dilakukannya bersama Jaejoong. Namun tak ada satupun yang terealisasi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jaejoong-ah. Sangat mencintaimu!" teriak Yunho.

Ia berjalan dengan kaku ke arah buffet. Diambilnya sebuah frame yang membingkai foto Jesicca, lantas dilemparnya keras-keras ke lantai. "Ini semua karenamu, seharusnya aku bisa bersikap tegas, seharusnya aku menolak pernikahan denganmu, dan seharusnya aku tak pernah kehilangan Jaejoong!"

Tiga belas tahun yang lalu, ia meringkuk ketakutan dalam keotoriteran kedua orangtuanya. Membiarkan kekasih yang dicintainya terkatung-katung tanpa mengejarnya. Dan kali ini ia harus memperbaiki semuanya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" pekik Jesicca keras, ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati bingkai foto yang telah pecah berserakan di atas lantai.

Yunho tertawa sarkastik dengan wajah stoic yang menyebarkan aura dingin. "Aku kehilangan Jaejoong dan ini semua salahmu!" pekik Yunho.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk berhenti memikirkannya. Dia sudah pergi, Yunho-ah. Dia sudah pergi!" jerit Jesicca.

"Ya, aku kehilangannya dan aku sedah kembali menemukannya,"

"Jadi laki-laki jalang itu sudah kembali?" ujar Jesicca retoris, dan satu tamparan mendarat di pipinya.

"Jaga bicaramu, pendusta!"

"Pendusta katamu? Aku? Pendusta?"

"Ya, kau! Jaejoong sudah menikah dan dia sudah memiliki seorang anak, dan ini semua salahmu!"

"Apa hubungannya denganku? Jika dia memang menikah itu karena kehendaknya, bukan karena salahku. Dan kau, kau adalah suamiku, seharusnya kau membelaku,"

"Aku hanya mencintai Jae dan itu tak akan pernah berubah. Dan Jesicca-sii, sudah cukup kau menipuku dengan semua sandiwara ini. Sekarang katakan padaku, siapa Yoonjoong?"

Jesicca tertawa. "Kau tanya siapa dia? Dia anakmu Jung, apa kau tak mengenali anakmu sendiri?"

"Dia bukan anakku!"

"Kau gila!"

"Ya, aku gila dan dia bukan anakku! Dia bukan anakku dan Jaejoong seperti yang selalu kau katakan padaku. Kau tahu, Jaejoong bahkan tak mengenalinya!"

"Tentu saja, karena dia sudah membuangnya. Yoonjoong sudah menjadi anakku sejak tiga belas tahun yang lalu dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya,"

"Ya, dia anakmu. Hanya anakmu, bukan anakku!"

Yunho mengeram kasar. Ia merasa telah ditipu, telah diperdaya. Dan seakan percaya bahwa Yoonjoong adalah putranya dan Jaejoong. Seharusnya sejak dulu ia sadar bahwa Jaejoong takkan semudah itu menyerahkan anak mereka padanya.

Yunho melempar vas bunga ke lantai, lantas berteriak-teriak, mengumpat seperti orang kesetanan. Tanpa diketahuinya bahwa takdir tengah menertawakan kebodohannya. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa Yoonjoong benar-benar putranya.

Yunho membuka pintu dengan kasar, lantas tersentak. Tubuhnya menegang dan rasa sakit mendadak merebak menyakiti setiap inchi tubuhnya begitu melihat Yoonjoong tengah berdiri di balik pintu dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat dan air mata yang mengalir deras, ia terisak dengan sangat cepat hingga terasa sangat menyayat.

"Eomma," gumam Yoonjoong lirih di sela isakannya dengan bibir dan pundak yang bergetar hebat. Sertifikat 'pelajar terbaik' dalam gengamannya yang seharusnya ia tunjukkan pada Jesicca tampak kusut, lantas terjatuh dan terinjak.

Di dalam kamar, Jesicca jatuh terduduk menatapnya, lantas ikut terisak. "Maafkan aku, Joongie,"

"Yoonjoongie," Yunho berusaha menyentuh kepala Yoonjoong dengan gerakan yang kaku dan tangan bergetar, namun dengan cepat Yoonjoong menepisnya.

Anak laki-laki itu menunduk menatap lantai. "Aku.. tidak men..dengar apa-apa, Appa," gumamnya lantas segera berlari berbalik dengan isakan yang lebih keras.

"Yoonjoong!" pekik Yunho, namuan seperti sebuah de javu, ia tak melakukan apa-apa, tidak pula mengejarnya, hanya berdiri mematung di tempat. Hingga yang terdengar hanyalah suara pintu yang dibuka dan kembali ditutup dengan cepat. Yoonjoong pergi.

Seharusnya mereka bahagia.

Namun takdir mempermainkan mereka dengan sangat kejam.

Memisahkan mereka.

Dan membuat kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

OOO

Jaejoong dan Yoogeun tengah saling memeluk satu sama lain di ruang keluarga sambil bercerita tentang banyak hal, ketika pintu rumah mereka di ketuk dengan tidak sabaran.

"Biar aku saja, Eomma," ujar Yoogeun sambil beranjak turun dari pelukan Jaejoong.

Yoogeun berjalan, diikuti Jaejoong di belakangnya. Sesungguhnya laki-laki cantik itu hanya cukup duduk dan menunggu, namun sesuatu menggelitik hatinya untuk mengikuti langkah putranya.

Pintu perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Yoonjoong yang begitu lemah dan ringkih ia terisak dengan sangat keras hingga nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Air mata yang turun dengan dengan deras membasahi pipi membuat kedua kantung matanya bengkak dan tubuhnya bergetar dengan sangat hebat.

"Yoogeuni," gumam Yoonjoong

Yoogeun segera berlari memeluknya, mendekapnya dengan sangat erat, dan ikut terisak bersama Yoonjoong ketika ia merasakan kesakitan asing yang mendadak menelusup ke dalam dadanya ketika melihat seseorang yang selalu melindungi dan menghiburnya terlihat begitu ringkih.

Tidak tahu bahwa mereka kembar.

Takdir berhentilah bermain rahasia.

Jaejoong mengamati dua refleksinya dan Yunho dalam ukuran kecil yang saling berpelukan dan terisak. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong kembali menangis, dirangkulnya kedua anaknya dengan sangat erat seolah ia akan kembali kehilangannya. Ia menelusupkan kepalanya di kedua pundak putranya.

"Aku sangat mencintai kalian. Tuhan, terimakasih," gumam Jaejoong lirih.

Ketika angin timur bertiup dengan sangat kencang, ketiganya saling berpelukan dan terisak bersamaan dengan tiga alasan yang berbeda.

Takdir berhentilah bermain-main setelah ini.

**TBC**

**Daijoubuka? = Apa kau baik baik saja?**

Apakah chapter ini cukup menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan di chapter sebelumnya? Apakah masih ada typo(s)? Gue udah nyoba buat edit semampunya.^^

Ini adalah cerita multichapter yang paling banyak chapternya yang gue buat, udah sampe chapter 6 padahal biasanya chapter 5 berhenti XP

Sebelumnya gue mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih buat yang udah dukung, dan udah kasih masukan, dan kritik membangun buat gue di chap sebelumnya, maaf gue ga bisa jawab satu-satu.

**Desi2121, hatakehanahungry,MrsPark6002, ChaaChulie247, Jihee46, titieswidi, KimRyeona19, Kayla Wonkyu, , viekrungysweetpumpkin, sycarp, Junescaaa, Chie Na OrangeL, FiAndYJ, BooFishy, indah yunjae, KimYcha Kyuu, riska0122, wiendzbica, ichigo song, meyy-chaan, BlaueFEE, YunHolic, kim eun neul, Reysa J, Choi Eun Seob, nin nina, Merry Jung, NaraYuuki, nope6002, ayy88fish, NienaKawaiii0112201, J-Twice, GaemGyu92, Deer Panda, SungrinKyuminwon, adindapranatha, JungJaema, I was a Dreamer, Jaejung Love, SparKSomniA0321, Jihee46, alienacass, zoldyk, ezkjpr, putryboO**

**.**

**.**

**I had to disable anonymous review, so please log-in to leave a review**

**I need feed back**

**See you on the next chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**TERRIBLE**

**Chapter 7- When I was young**

**Created by Amee**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Narasi dominan, Long chapter, Dont sleep please LOL**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK - 13 years before**

Jika takdir boleh ditentang

Maka akan kutentang

Jika takdir bisa dilewati

Maka akan kulewati

Aku tak pernah memilih untuk terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

Jaejoong berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya, sebuah tempat yang sesungguhnya tak layak lagi ia sebut rumah, karena tidak akan ada lagi yang mau menerimanya di sana. Ayahnya telah mengusirnya, sementara Ibunya tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Jaejoong tertawa sarkastik kemudian terisak pada waktu bersamaan hingga mengeluarkan suara pilu yang begitu menyakitkan.

Tubuhnya menggigil karena tidak ada lagi yang dikenakannya selain kaos biru muda, dan kemeja kebesaran yang digunakannya sebagai jaket. Ditatapnya rumah berukuran sedang yang telah membesarkannya selama ini dari ujung gang. Setiap langkah yang semakin medekat terasa semakin berat. Bersamaan dengan itu, Jaejoong mulai merasakan kesakitan dan rasa putus asa di dalam dirinya.

Langkah Jaejoong memaku di tempat begitu ia sampai di pekarangan rumah, rasa dingin perlahan menyergapnya hingga ia membeku dan seakan kehilangan arah. Ia merasa gamang. Haruskah ia tetap melangkah masuk, dan kembali mendapat cercaan menyakitkan.

Hidup, mengapa sesulit ini?

Jaejoong kembali terisak, tubuh ringkihnya tampak begitu menyedihkan. Pundak kecilnya bergetar hebat, sementara kedua tangan terus memeluk perutnya sendiri, berusaha melindungi janin di dalamnya agar tidak merasa kedinginan.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Kau harus bertahan," gumam Jaejoong berkali-kali sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang masih datar. "Kita akan baik-baik saja," tambahnya dan kembali menangis.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dengan sangat keras berusaha menahan isakan, hingga ia dapat merasakan darahnya sendiri. Jaejoong menengadah menatap langit yang terasa kelam, hitam tanpa bulan maupun bintang. Ia hanya seorang anak manja yang selalu bergantung kepada kedua orangtuanya, lantas kali ini ia harus berusaha seorang diri, membesarkan seorang anak yang bahkan belum siap ia miliki.

Yunho. Apa kabar laki-laki itu? Ia tidak mendapat kabar apapun tentangnya setelah pertemuan di kediaman Jung dua hari yang lalu. Dan selama dua hari itu pula, Jaejoong terkatung-katung tanpa arah, tidur di gereja, berkali-kali melakukan pengakuan dosa, dan hanya memakan bubur yang diberikan cuma-cuma oleh seorang suster di sana setiap pagi.

Jaejoong tertawa sarkastik mengingatnya, Jung Yunho benar-benar seorang pengecut dan sialnya ia masih tetap mencintainya. Dipikir lagi, mungkin apa yang dilakukan Yunho tidaklah sepenuhnya salah, bukankah para uskup di gereja selalu mengatakan bahwa restu orangtua adalah restu Tuhan. Jaejoong berusaha berpikir bahwa tindakan yang diambil Yunho adalah bentuk baktinya pada orangtua.

Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya lantas diletakannya di depan dada. Matanya terpejam. "Tuhan, kuatkan aku. Buat semuanya lebih mudah untuk dilewati. Amin,"

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya dengan lengan kemeja, lantas berjalan dengan gerakan terseok mendekati pintu rumah. Dibukanya perlahan knop itu, lantas masuk dengan langkah hati-hati berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara.

Rumah yang seharusnya akrab dengannya tampak sangat asing. Hawa dingin memenuhi ruangan, barang-barang berserakan, dengan beberapa benda keramik yang pecah berserakan di lantai. Jaejoong berjalan dengan gugup, ketakutan kembali menyergapnya sehingga air mata kembali jatuh. Kedua kakinya bergetar dengan hebat seolah tidak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Ini semua salahnya, itu yang terus Jaejoong percayai.

Kalau pun Tuhan ingin mencabut nyawanya, ia pikir ini adalah waktu yang sangat tepat, ia bahkan tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain itu. Tapi mengingat ada kehidupan lain di dalam dirinya, ia kembali terisak dan berdoa yang terbaik.

Dari dalam kamar utama, Jaejoong mendengar isakan Ibunya yang seolah tak terputus-putus, sementara ruang keluarga yang baru saja dilewatinya tampak sepi meskipun televisi menyala dengan volume keras, dan Ayahnya ada di sana, duduk diam menghadap televisi.

"Appa," gumam Jaejoong lirih dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar. "Maafkan aku," dan Jaejoong berlutut di sana.

Kim Hyunbin tidak menjawabnya, bahkan menoleh pun tidak. Jaejoong masih dalam posisi berlutut, ia mencengkram kedua lututnya keras-keras hingga buku-buku jarinya memerah, dan air mata mengalir dengan derasnya tanpa bisa dicegah, ia terisak dengan keras, punggungnya bergetar hebat.

"Maafkan aku, Appa," lirih Jaejoong sekali lagi. "Silahkan marah padaku, silakan membenciku, silakan mengusirku, tapi jangan menolakku sebagai anakmu, aku tidak memiliki tempat lain untuk berpijak. Maafkan aku... maaf,"

Kemudian Jaejoong merasakan sebuah pelukan di tubuhnya, pelukan yang sangat erat dan lembut. Pelukan seorang wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia ini. "Kau pulang Joongie, kau pulang," Kim Hanna semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Eomma," Jaejoong membalas pelukan Hanna dengan tangan bergetar. Lantas menangis dengan keras di pundak wanita itu. "Jangan lepaskan pelukanmu, Eomma. Joongie tidak bisa berdiri sendiri, aku tidak bisa, bantu Joongie, Eomma, kumohon."

"Kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskanmu," Hanna menciumi puncak kepala Jaejoong berkali-kali, hingga beberapa helai rambutnya tampak basah karena air mata yang jatuh dari kedua kelopaknya.

Kim Hyunbin berdiri dengan kaku, ditatapnya dua orang yang tengah berpelukan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Marah, kecewa, menyesal. "Ya, kau tidak akan melepaskannya kali ini, tapi kau akan melepaskannya selamanya!" bentak Hyunbin dengan nada tinggi.

"Appa," Jaejoong terisak dengan sangat keras, sampai ia tidak mampu mengontrol dirinya sendiri, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Apa yang sudah kau katakan? Kau ingin membuang anakmu sendiri?" Hanna semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong, wanita itu turut terisak dengan keras.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengusirmu, untuk apa lagi kau kemari?" pekik Hyunbin keras, sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hanna pada Jaejoong yang justru semakin erat.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya pada Hanna, kemudian berlutut di kaki Hyunbin dengan punggung terisak. Dipeluknya kedua kaki tegap itu, lantas terisak di sana. "Aku akan pergi Appa, aku akan pergi. Tapi tolong jangan lupakan aku, jangan buat aku melupakanmu, biarkan aku tetap menjadi anakmu Appa, kumohon."

Hyunbin tidak menjawab apapun, rahangnya mengeras, dan dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Saat itu emosi menguasainya. Sementara Hanna sudah terisak dengan keras, menopang tubuhnya yang hampir roboh pada tepian sofa.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang Appa, aku hanya ingin beberapa bajuku," Jaejoong mencoba untuk tersenyum pada sang Ayah, kemudian beralih menatap Hanna. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Eomma," gumam Jaejoong sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan agar tidak lolos dari sana.

Jaejoong berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang terasa begitu panjang. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengambil beberapa pasang baju dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel, lantas cepat-cepat kembali turun ke bawah.

"Aku pergi," gumam Jaejoong, berusaha untuk tidak berbalik dan menatap Hanna, yang ia tahu akan menghancurkan kembali pertahanannya.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan cepat, membuka pintu dan melewati halaman, namun kembali Hanna memeluknya, hingga hampir saja Jaejoong ingin tetap berada di sana.

"Apa kau benar-benar mau pergi?" tanya Hanna, berharap jawaban tidak yang akan dilontarkan putranya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, Eomma,"

Hanna jatuh terduduk dan terisak dengan keras, hingga Jaejoong ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Hanna dengan erat. "Kau akan mengalami masa yang sangat sulit, Joongie. Biarkan aku pergi bersamamu,"

Jaejoong menggeleng dengan kuat. "Jangan membuat apa yang direncanakan Tuhan menjadi berantakan Eomma. Appa membutuhkanmu, dan aku jauh lebih kuat daripada yang kau pikirkan sebelumnya. Jangan menangis, Eomma."

Jaejoong membantu Hanna untuk berdiri, diciumnya pipi wanita itu. Bersamaan dengan itu, Hanna menyelipkan beberapa ribu won pada Jaejoong. "Untukmu bertahan. Selalu hubungi aku,"

Jaejoong mengangguk, lantas cepat-cepat berbalik pergi. Disetiap langkahnya akan ada tetasan air mata yang mengirinya. Mungkin takdir dan perasaannya sedang ingin bermain-main sehingga air mata seolah tidak ingin mengering.

Jaejoong terus menyusuri jalanan yang terasa panjang dan gelap, tidak ada bekal, tidak ada kendaraan. Jaejoong berusaha untuk berhenti terisak, ketika menyadari bahwa seorang laki-laki haruslah tegar. Hampir setengah jam tubuh ringkih itu berjalan menyusuri trotoar, hingga pada menit berikutnya, sebuah mobil menepi tepat di sampingnya.

Jaejoong menghentikkan langkahnya sejenak, ketika pintu mobil terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok wanita muda seusianya yang tampak cantik dan anggun. Wanita itu tersenyum, dan entah kenapa Jaejoong dengan mudah membalas senyumannya.

Mendadak wanita itu berlari ke arahnya, lantas memeluknya dengan sangat cepat hingga Jaejoong tidak sempat menghindar. Dijatuhkan dagunya pada pundak Jaejoong lantas terisak di sana.

"Jaejoong-shii, maafkan aku," gumamnya dan semakin memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau, siapa?" tanya Jaejoong tergagap.

"Jesicca Shim," jawab wanita itu dan seketika saja Jaejoong membelalakan matanya, tubuhnya menegang. "Aku tidak bisa menjungkirbalikan takdir. Ini kejam untukmu aku tahu, tapi ini juga kejam untukku. Kau mencintai Yunho, dan aku pun begitu. Bisakah.. bisakah kita saling berbagi saja?" ujar Jesicca.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pergilah, pergilah dari Korea untuk beberapa waktu, selama kau tidak bisa menghidupi dirimu sendiri, aku yang akan membantumu. Kumohon, beri aku waktu untuk bersama Yunho,"

"Aku..."

"Adikku akan menemanimu, menjagamu, pergilah ke Jepang bersamanya. Kumohon Kim Jaejoong-shii, kumohon," Jesicca mencengkram pundak Jaejoong lantas terisak. "Kumohon," ulangnya sekali lagi.

OOO

Takdir itu telah digariskan

Dan mengapa garis takdir begitu kuat hingga tak terelakan?

Bisakkah? Bisakkah semuanya menjadi baik-baik saja setelah ini?

Bisakah kehidupan baru jauh lebih baik?

Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri bandara menuju kabin pesawat dengan langkah berat. Berkali-kali ia berpikir apakah ini keputusan yang tepat atau tidak. Jaejoong segera menoleh ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan lembut. Laki-laki muda itu, Shim Changmin—adik Jesicca, tengah tersenyum dengan tulus padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, kau bisa mempercayaiku," ujar Changmin.

"Terimakasih," gumam Jaejoong.

Keduanya memasuki kabin beriringan. Changmin selalu tampak seperti seorang _gentlemen _yang berusaha melindungi pasangannya, meski nyatanya usianya jauh lebih muda dibanding Jaejoong. Tubuh jangkungnya seolah menutupi semua itu. Dan senyumannya, cukup membuat Jaejoong merasa tenang dan nyaman.

"Duduklah lebih dulu, Hyung," Changmin membiarkan Jaejoong untuk menempati _seat _di samping jendela, sementara ia duduk di sampingnya.

Ketika pesawat mulai terbang dengan stabil di angkasa, Jaejoong mulai merasakan kantuk. Mata lelahnya perlahan terpejam, lantas menutup sempurna. Dibiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada jendela pesawat.

Changmin menarik kepala Jaejoong perlahan lantas disandarkan pada pundaknya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong yang sepolos ini harus melewati jaring takdir yang kejam.

"Maafkan Nonnaku yang telah bertindak keterlaluan padamu, Hyung. Sebagai balasannya, aku akan menjagamu," gumam Changmin lantas ikut terlelap.

OOO

**Jepang, bulan ketiga kehamilan**

"Sarapan apa kita kali ini? " tanya Changmin lantas duduk menghadap meja makan.

"Hanya beberapa potong sushi, maaf, aku belum belajar memasak makanan yang lebih layak lagi," jawab Jaejoong pelan, lantas disiapkannya dua gelas susu, dengan jenis yang berbeda, untuknya dan Changmin.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Apa yang kau masakan untukku selalu enak," balas Changmin sambil memasukan sepotong sushi ke dalam mulutnya. "Dan kupikir kau harus berhenti membuatkanku susu, Hyung. Kurasa aku tidak berhenti tumbuh karena asupan protein yang terlalu tinggi,"

"Bukankah itu terdengar bagus?" goda Jaejoong sementara Changmin hanya mengerlingkan matanya.

Jaejoong tertawa dengan keras, namun pada detik berikutnya, ia segera menutup mulutnya begitu rasa mual mulai mendera. Ia berlari menuju wastafel dan memuntahkan apa yang bisa ia muntahkan di sana, meskipun hanya berupa cairan bening. Changmin segera menyusul, ditepuk-tepuknya lantas dipijat lembut pundak Jaejoong, hingga laki-laki cantik itu merasa lebih tenang.

Changmin menyibakkan poni Jaejoong yang menutupi matanya, lantas tersenyum lembut padanya. Setengah berjongkok, Changmin mengelus perut Jaejoong yang mulai membentuk sebuah tonjolan kecil, ditempelkan telinganya di sana, berusaha menikmati suara magis yang tercipta.

"Baby ingin apa hari ini? Tidak menjawab? Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membawakan apapun," goda Changmin lantas menyeringai ke arah Jaejoong yang tengah merutuk kesal.

Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong harus bersyukur sepenuh hati kepada Tuhan yang masih menyayanginya. Kepada Tuhan yang telah mengirimkan Changmin di masa-masa sulitnya ketika mengalami masa idam.

Jaejoong mengarahkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya pada jidat Changmin seolah-olah akan menembaknya. "_Bang, bang, bang*_, aku ingin okonomiyaki," Jaejoong menembak Changmin tiga kali lantas menyerukan keinginannya.

Changmin berdiri, lantas memberi hormat ala bangsawan, dengan gerakan tangan dan tubuh yang dibungkukkan. Setelah itu ia tertawa dengan keras, dan diambilnya gelas susu Jaejoong yang belum di sentuh sama sekali.

"Baik, tapi kutawarkan satu syarat, ada okonomiyaki jika kau menghabiskan susu ini lebih dulu," Changmin mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"Itu membuatku mual," gumam Jaejoong, lantas menggeleng cepat dengan bibir yang terkatup sempurna.

"Tidak ada okonomiyaki," Changmin berbalik hendak meletakkan kembali susu di atas meja makan, namun cepat-cepat Jaejoong merebutnya.

"Okonomiyaki!" disesapnya susu itu dalam satu tegukan besar hingga tak tersisa. "Aku sudah menghabiskannya, ingat okonomiyakiku," ujar Jaejoong sambil menyeka sisa susu di ujung bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Laksanakan, Kapten! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ujar Changmin sambil membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauh, meski kemudian ia kembali berbalik, dan menatap sendu pada Jaejoong. "Maafkan aku, Hyung. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu, tapi aku selalu meninggalkanmu sendirian,"

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, bukankah kau pergi ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan studimu? Aku merasa sangat beruntung sudah diizinkan untuk tinggal bersamamu di sini,"

"Terimakasih, Hyung,"

OOO

**Bulan kedelapan kehamilan**

Jaejoong tengah duduk di atas karpet dengan kaki diselonjorkan, sementara ia asik berkutat dengan kertas dan pensil di atas meja, nampaknya ia sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan perutnya yang semakin membuncit.

"Apa yang sedang kau buat?" tanya Changmin. Pemuda jangkung itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, sementara kedua telapak tangannya diletakan di lututnya, seakan mencoba menyangga tubuhnya.

"_Design_ baju, bagaimana menurutmu?" Jaejoong menoleh, lantas kembali menggoreskan pensilnya, mempertegas garis-garis yang telah dibuatnya di atas kertas.

"Sangat bagus," balas Changmin cepat, lantas memosisikan tubuhnya duduk di samping Jaejoong. "Kau ingin membuka sebuah butik?"

"Saat ini, cukup bermimpi," Jaejoong mengulus sebuah senyuman. "Modalku belum cukup, bahkan belum setengahnya."

"Aku yang akan meminjamkan modal untukmu, bagaimana? Kau boleh mengembalikannya saat kau sudah berhasil nanti, tapi dengan satu syarat,"

"Selalu satu syarat,"

Changmin tertawa, lantas dirangkulnya pundak Jaejoong. "Syaratnya adalah modal itu akan kuberikan saat kau sudah melahirkan anakmu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terbebani dengan banyak hal."

Jaejoong mengangguk, namun pada detik berikutnya, ia merasa tubuhnya kaku. "Apa setelah melahirkan, aku akan baik-baik saja? Bagimana dengan anakku nanti. Haruskah aku memberikan salah satu putraku pada Noonamu?"

Changmin segera menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, mengelus-elus punggungnya dengan lembut berusaha menenangkan. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Hyung. Sicca Noona sudah berjanji untuk merawatnya dengan baik, untuk membesarkannya seperti anaknya sendiri. Kau harus mempercayainya, Hyung. Noona tidak seburuk itu," Changmin menghela nafasnya berat, seolah ia ingin memberikan pembelaan bagi Jesicca, namun ini sungguh tidak adil bagi Jaejoong.

"Aku akan kehilangan salah satu anakku, Minnie,"

"Kau tidak akan kehilangan siapapun, semuanya akan kembali padamu, aku yakin itu. Tenanglah Hyung, biarkan salah satu anakmu bersama dengan Appa nya, dan di sini kita bisa membesarkan anakmu yang lainnya, berdua,"

"Tapi..."

"Stt.. kau tahu maksudku, Hyung. Kau bisa mempercayaiku, dan aku sungguh tulus,"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, aku masih mencintai laki-laki itu,"

Changmin mengangguk lantas tersenyum dengan tenang. "Aku tahu, aku bahkan sangat tahu bahwa kau mencintainya, dan aku yakin kau akan selalu mencintainya. Aku tidak akan memaksa angin di hatimu untuk bertiup kepadaku. Tapi aku mohon jangan menyuruhku berhenti mencintaimu, aku cukup bahagia dengan kondisi seperti ini. Delapan bulan yang kita lewati bersama telah mengubah sudut pandangku terhadapmu. Aku memang tak berarti apa-apa jika di bandingkan dengan Yunho. Tapi bisakah jika kita di lahirkan kembali suatu saat nanti kau mencoba untuk menyukaiku?"

OOO

Jaejoong terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rawat sementara Changmin terus berdoa semoga semuanya baik-baik saja. Ketika terdengar suara tangis bayi, seolah semua beban yang diletakkan di atas pundaknya terangkat. Ditatapnya Jaejoong lantas menghela nafas panjang.

Berselang tidak lama, Changmin segera menghampiri Jaejoong, bersamaan dengan dua orang suster yang masing-masing membawa seorang bayi, yang kemudian diletakannya di samping kanan dan kiri Jaejoong.

"Anak-anak yang tampan, _omedetou_ Jejung-san, Changmin-san." Seorang suster dengan dengan potongan rambut _bob_ tersenyum, lantas meninggalkan ruangan.

"Minnie, ini anak-anakku," gumam Jaejoong. "Aku ingin berbicara dengan mereka, tapi aku merasa sangat lelah,"

"Istirahatlah, Hyung. Sepertinya mereka juga kelelahan."

Dan perlahan, Jaejoong menutup matanya, tersenyum damai dalam tidurnya.

Sekali ini saja, terimakasih Tuhan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang mencuri kesadarannya adalah bayi-bayi mungilnya, namun sesuatu terasa menyentak ketika ia hanya menemukan salah satu bayi kembarnya.

"Changmin-ah," Jaejoong menggerak-gerakan pundak Changmin yang tertidur bersandar pada ranjang rawatnya. "Shim Changmin!" pekik Jaejoong dengan suara yang lebih terdengar seperti gesekan gergaji berkarat.

"Hyung, ada apa? "

"Bayiku, bayiku hilang, Minnie. Bayiku hilang," jerit Jaejoong dengan air mata yang mulai membanjiri kedua pipinya.

Changmin segera menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya, lantas merangkulnya dengan sangat erat, sementara Jaejoong balas mencengkram kemeja yang di pakai Changmin. "Tenanglah, Hyung. Kau harus tenang. Bayimu tidak hilang, Noona yang sudah membawanya pergi,"

Jaejoong memukul-mukul pundak Changmin hingga ia merasa kehilangan tenaga, lantas mulai merosot dan menangis dengan keras di dada Changmin. "Aku bahkan belum menyentuhnya, aku bahkan belum mengajaknya berbicara, dan bahkan aku belum memberinya nama," lirih Jaejoong.

Changmin mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong, berusaha memberikan ketegaran. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semuanya akan kembali padamu. Kau harus mempercayai itu. Kau lihat bayi mungil ini, apa kau melupakannya?"

Jaejoong menggeleng dengan kuat, seolah tersadar, ditatapnya lama-lama bayi mungilnya, lantas diciuminya.

"Aku ingin memberikannya nama," gumam Jaejoong.

"Siapa?"

"Yoogeun, apa tidak terdengar aneh?"

"Itu sangat manis. Kim Yoogeun, bukankah nama yang sangat indah. Ne, Yoogeunie, kau harus memanggilku Changmin appa mulai sekarang," ujar Changmin sambil mengelus kepala bayi mungil itu, sementara Jaejoong hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

**TBC**

Hiaah. . ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah gue bikin, dan lumayan bikin sakit pinggang gara gara ngebungkuk terus ngetik di laptop. Sankyuu buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya, maaf ga bisa gue sebutin satu-satu, itu berharga banget buat gue, bener-bener bikin semangat buat ngelanjutinnya, dan makasih banyak juga buat setiap kritik konstruktifnya. Mungkin ini akan tamat dalam 2-3 chapter lagi. Kalau terlalu kepanjangan berasa jadi kaya sinetron soalnya. LOL. Dan maaf kalo masih ada typo(s) udah berusaha gue edit sebisa mungkin /bow/

Kalau ada yang mau say hi (_meskipun sebenernya ga ada_) lets meet in fb and twitter

**FB : . **

**TWITTER : nanammys**

GLOSARIUM:

_Bang bang bang : dor dor dor (dalam bahasa Jepang)_

_Omedetou : selamat_

**At least, I need feedback, please leave some review**

**See you on the next chap!**


	9. Chapter 9

**TERRIBLE**

**chapter 8 - is it over?**

**created by Amee**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Long chapter ! Please dont be bored, and please dont fall asleep. Its 4200words LOL**

**.**

**.**

Takdir, berhentilah bermain-main.

Tuhan hentikanlah jaring-jaring pemisah ini.

Maka semuanya akan bahagia.

Harum vanilla dan cistrus bercampur menjadi satu dan merebak ketika pintu kamar Yoogeun terbuka. Dua anak yang serupa melongokkan kepala mereka bersama-sama dari balik tembok lantas terkikik bersamaan sambil bersalaman ketika berhasil mengejutkan Jaejoong.

"Astaga, apa aku tidak salah lihat?" pekik Jaejoong takjub.

"Tidak Eomma, bukankah kami sangat tampan?" Yoogeun mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

Yoonjoong mengangguk cepat. "Bukankah ini sangat keren, dua pria tampan yang serupa dengan kostum sama, kita seperti aktor Hollywood saja,"

Pada suatu musim di bulan ketujuh kehamilannya, Jaejoong selalu bermimpi melihat kedua putra kembarnya berdiri berdampingan dengan pakaian yang sama. Dan Tuhan, tiga belas tahun berlalu baru ia dapat mengalaminya.

Jaejoong menurunkan tubuhnya, setengah berjongkok hingga menyamai tinggi putranya. Diciumnya kening Yoogeun dan Yoonjoong bergantian.

Mencium kedua putranya bersamaan, rasanya lengkap, seperti menemukan potongan puzzle terakhir. Seperti naik sebuah bianglala raksasa yang berputar dengan lambat.

"Ne, kalian memang tampan," tawa Jaejoong. Ia hampir berdiri ketika Yoonjoong menahan tangannya.

"Peluk aku lagi, Eomma. Sicca Eomma jarang memelukku sehangat pelukanmu," Yoonjoong melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Jaejoong, begitu mata mereka bertemu.

Yoogeun menatap Yoonjoong lama-lama, lantas dengan tangan mungilnya ia menarik tubuh Yoonjoong ke dalam pelukannya. Didekapnya tubuh itu dengan sangat erat hingga terasa panas.

"_Daujoubuka_? Aku akan memelukmu sesering mungkin. Aku dan Eomma akan mengganti setiap pelukan yang seharusnya kau dapatkan, benar kan Eomma?" tanya Yoogeun.

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat, dipeluknya kedua bocah itu bersamaan, tanpa terisak, air matanya meleleh. "Apa Jesicca memperlakukanmu dengan baik sayang?"

Yoonjoong mengangguk. "Sicca Eomma baik, dia selalu memperhatikanku, tapi kami bukan keluarga yang bahagia. Sicca Eomma tidak pernah datang ke sekolah, tapi Sicca Eomma selalu ada ketika aku sarapan. Tapi Appa dan Sicca Eomma selalu bertengkar,"

"Terimakasih," gumam Jaejoong pelan hingga hanya dapat didengarnya, sebelum menyeka air matanya.

Ditatapnya kedua putranya, lantas tersenyum berusaha menghapus jejak jejak kesedihan dan memulai kembali semuanya. Jaring takdir harus disibak, waktu untuk bermain main telah habis.

"Aku tunggu kalian di meja makan, Eomma sudah menyiapkan yasaitame dan bulgogi. Tidak ingin kehilangan waktu sarapan kan?" Jaejoong mengerlingkan matanya.

"Roger, kapten," kedua bocah itu menegakkan tubuhnya bersamaan lantas memberikan hormat. Jaejoong tertawa saja.

Dibalikan tubuhnya, lantas dilepaskan apron yang masih terpasang di tubuhnya. Jaejoong menghela nafas, lebih tenang. Diingatnya lagi kejadian malam itu, ketika menemukan putranya terisak di balik pintu berselimutkan malam.

Malam itu terasa panjang. Butuh waktu berjam jam untuk menenangkan Yoonjoong dan memberi pemahaman padanya tentang siapa ia sesungguhnya. Tuhan, Jaejoong mungkin akan lebih beriman dan sering mengunjungi gerejamu setelah ini. Sebuah takdir indah, karena Yoonjoong tidak berbeda dengan Yoogeun yang memiliki pikiran terbuka dan mudah beradaptasi. Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa melahirkan dua putra secerdas ini.

Ditatanya meja makan sehingga begitu merangsang nafsu makan. Yoogeun sampai lebih dulu di meja makan, disusul oleh Yoonjoong pada detik berikutnya.

"Pip pip, kapten Yoogeun sampai lebih dulu di lokasi kejadian. Cek keberadaan, dimana kapten Yoonjoong?" Yoogeun berbicara pada ibu jarinya seolah olah itu adalah sebuah microfon.

"Kapten Yoonjoong sampai, maaf aku terjebak dan tersesat," Yoonjoong menarik nafas dalam lantas duduk di samping Yoogeun. "Ini sangat keren, aku tidak pernah mengalami sarapan sekeren ini sebelumnya. Berlari lari membuatku haus," katanya sambil mengambil segelas teh dan menyesapnya dalam satu tegakan besar. "Yaa.. Tidak enak, ini pahit sekali," Yoonjoong menjulurkan lidahnya, sementara Yoogeun tertawa dengan keras dan Jaejoong berusaha menahan tawa sambil menyodorkan segelas air mineral pada putranya.

"Itu ocha, Yoonjoongie, Eomma tidak pernah menambahkan gula. Kenapa kau meminumnya dengan penuh nafsu seperti itu?" Yoogeun tidak berhenti tertawa, bahkan ketika Yoonjoong mendelikan matanya.

"Apa itu? Lagipula kenapa ada minuman seaneh itu di meja makan? Sepertinya aku akan mati," gumam Yoonjoong sambil memegang lehernya dengan dramatis.

Jaejoong tertawa. "Kau tidak akan mati sayang. Itu menyehatkan, menurunkan kadar toksin dalam tubuhmu,"

"Itu membunuhku, Eomma. Lidahku seperti tersengat lebah," ringis Yoonjoong.

"Kau pernah mengalaminya? Keren sekali," guman Yoogeun.

"Belum," jawab Yoonjoong datar, sehingga Yoogeun menepuk dahinya sementara Jaejoong menutupi tawa dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ya, saatnya makan. Kasihan sekali tidak ada yang menyentuh masakanku. Aku merasa sakit," ujar Jaejoong dan kedua anaknya tertawa dengan keras.

"Kau terlihat seperti tante tante dalam sebuah opera sabun, Eomma," Yoonjoong menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara Yoogeun tertawa dengan keras.

"Ya, kau ini," ujar Jaejoong lantas mencubit gemas pipi putranya.

Yoogeun mengangkat sendok dan garpu secara bersamaan. "_Hai, hai_, jadi kita mulai saja acara makannya. _Itadakimasu_!"

Yoonjoong menoleh dengan cepat, sehingga Yoogeun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyendok makanan. Bocah bermata besar itu balas menoleh.

"Ada apa, Yoonjoongie?" tanya Yoogeun.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi, aku tidak mengerti," jawab Yoonjoong.

"Ah, _itadakimasu_. Selamat makan dalam bahasa Jepang,"

"Benarkah? Itu sangat keren. Ayo kita lakukan bersama," ajak Yoonjoong, dan Yoogeun mengangguk cepat.

"Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu, ini akan menjadi lebih keren," Yoonjoong mengangguk yakin.

"_Itadakimasu_," ujar ketiganya bersamaan.

Teng. Terdengar bel dibunyikan tiga kali, kembali mengintrupsi acara makan mereka. Jaejoong meletakkan garpunya, hendak beranjak, namun Yoogeun cepat cepat menahannya.

"Biar aku saja Eomma," ujar Yoogeun.

Selama seorang anak masih bisa mengerjakan suatu pekerjaan secara mandiri kenapa harus menyulitkan orangtuanya. Yoogeun turun dari kursinya lantas segera berlari menuju pintu, sementara Yoonjoong mulai melahap makanannya.

"Changmin appa!"

Pekikan Yoogeun cukup membuat Jaejoong terkejut hingga tidak mampu menggerakan tubuhnya sementara Yoonjoong menghentikan gerakannya. Pemuda cilik itu berpikir takdir apa lagi yang dipersiapkan Tuhan untuknya, kenapa panggilan Eomma dan Appa terasa begitu rumit baginya.

Jaejoong segera beranjak, ditinggalkan makanannya lantas segera berlari menuju pintu diikuti Yoonjoong yang berjalan dengan ketidaktahuan dan ribuan pertanyaan yang menghujamnya seperti pisau yang dilempar para pesulap gila.

"Min," suara Jaejoong tertahan. "Kapan kau datang?" tanya Jaejoong tergagap. Pemuda di hadapannya tampak berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu ketika mereka berpisah di Jepang. Tampak lebih dewasa.

Changmin menurunkan Yoogeun dari pangkuannya lantas tersenyum pada Jaejoong. "Baru saja," jawabnya. Pandangannya segera teralih pada sosok lain yang berdiri di belakang Jaejoong. Sosok mungil yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat mengingat kejadian tiga belas tahun lalu yang tidak dapat dicegahnya.

Changmin menatap Yoonjoong lama lama sebelum ia menghampirinya lantas menyentuh kepalanya dengan lembut. "Siapa namamu?" gumam Changmin pelan. Menatap mata anak itu membuat sesuatu dalam tubuh Changmin berontak namun rasa cinta dan rasa bersalah menekannya lebih kuat.

"Jung Yoonjoong,"

"Kau sangat tampan, seperti Appamu," ujar Changmin dengan sebuah senyuman tulus yang pada saat bersamaan terlihat menyakitkan.

"Yoonjoongie, dia Appa ku, dia sangat tampan bukan?" sela Yoogeun sambil merangkul pundak Changmin sehingga ia tertawa, sementara Yoonjoong menatapnya tidak suka. "Min Appa, sudah kukatakan untuk ikut bersama kami ke Korea tapi kau menolak. Dan tebakanku benar, kau menyusul kami, rasanya senang sekali,"

"Dia Appamu, Yoogeuni?" tanya Yoonjoong dengan suara bergetar.

Yoogeun mengangguk mantap. "Terbaik," katanya.

"Bukankah Appa kita Jung Yunho. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Yoonjoong menggigit bibirnya kuat kuat. Mendadak ia merasa lelah dengan semua rahasia hidup yang menderanya. Ia bahkan masih tiga belas tahun.

Yoogeun memeluk Yoonjoong dengan cepat begitu merasakan rasa sakit yang mendadak mendera ulu hatinya. "Jung Yunho appa kita, tentu saja,"

Changmin menyentuh puncak kepala Yoonjoong yang segera ditepis oleh pemuda kecil itu, namun tetap Changmin ulangi hingga Yoonjoong menerimanya. Changmin tersenyum dalam luka. Sebagian kecil masalah ini berasal darinya, itu yang digumamkannya berkali-kali. Andai kala itu ia menghentikan kakaknya, situasi ini tak akan serumit ini.

"Aku Shim Changmin, adik Jesicca. Dan tentu kalian adalah putra Jung Yunho. Tapi kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan Appa seperti Yoogeun," Changmin berusaha menyederhanakan penjelasannya. Tatapannya beralih pada Yoogeun yang hanya diam. "Geunie, kau bisa menjelaskannya pada adikmu? Masuklah ke dalam. Ada yang perlu kubicarakan dengan Eommamu. Ini masalah orang dewasa," ujar Changmin.

"Roger, kapten," Yoogeun mengangguk mantap. Dirangkulnya Yoonjoong lantas dibawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Changmin membalikan tubuhnya perlahan. Ditatapnya Jaejoong yang memaku dengan pandangan kosong. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat, dan Changmin tahu bahwa sosok di hadapannya sedang mengalami fase rumit.

Dipeluknya Jaejoong dengan sangat erat, namun tak ada balasan. Laki laki cantik itu masih diam di sana. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang hingga Changmin dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hyung? Apa kau makan dengan baik selama di sini?" tanya Changmin tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku merasa hampir mati," jawab Jaejoong, ia melesakan kepanya pada pundak Changmin, sementara Changmin segera membelai kepalanya.

"Semuanya akan baik baik, tidak akan ada yang lebih sulit dari ini," kata Changmin. "Kau duduklah biarkan aku membawakan teh susu untukmu. Ku bisa tunjukan padaku dimana dapurnya,"

"Tidak perlu. Aku lebih kuat dari karang,"

"Aku tahu,"

Keduanya duduk dalam satu sofa yang sama tanpa saling menatap atau berbicara untuk beberapa saat. Seperti berada dalam gua tua yang gelap dan kehilangan arah.

Jaejoong merasakan perutnya mual, seperti diaduk aduk dengan cepat. Pun dengan Changmin yang merasakan kegugupan dan kebimbangan. Sebenarnya kebahagian seperti apa yang mereka cari?

Suatu ketika dalam tidurnya, Changmin bermimpi ia bereinkarnasi menjadi sebuah jembatan yang amat lebar dan panjang. Menghubungkan desa terpencil dan kota yang makmur. Dalam mimpinya ia bisa melihat Jaejoong, Yunho, dan kedua anaknya menyebrangi tubuhnya untuk sampai di kota, dan mereka tampak bahagia. Changmin pikir, dibanding kebahagiaan personalnya, kebahagiaan empat orang jauh lebih penting. Karena itu ia ada di sini.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Changmin.

"Itu alasanku berada di sini," jawab Jaejoong.

"Noona mengembalikan anak itu padamu?"

"Takdir yang membawanya padaku bukan Noonamu. Sampaikan terimakasihku padanya, karena telah menjaga Yoonjoong dengan baik,"

"Akan kusampaikan." Changmin diam sejenak. Ditatapnya Jaejoong dalam diam yang beku. "Kau mempercayai apa yang kukatakan dulu? Semuanya akan kembali padamu, kau harus bersabar,"

"Aku mempercayainya karena itu aku mencoba bertahan agar tidak mati,"

"Rasanya aku yang ketakutan sekarang."

Jaejoong menoleh dengan rahang terkatup, lantas perlahan dibukanya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan kehilanganmu, selamanya. Tidak akan ada lagi cerita tentang kau dan aku meski pada akhirnya kau dan aku tidak akan pernah menjadi kita yang sesungguhnya," kata Changmin.

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya. Mungkin dia sudah gila, menyia nyiakan cinta tulus seorang pemuda dihadapannya selama tiga belas tahun. Tapi bukankah cinta itu memang gila? Dan dengan kegilaan itu lah ia bisa bertahan untuk seorang Jung Yunho.

Cinta itu telah membuat Jaejoong buta, hingga ia tak bisa melihat cinta lain yang ditawarkan padanya. Cinta telah membuat Jaejoong tuli sehingga ia tidak bisa mendengar syair syair cinta yang dilantunkan untuknya. Dan cinta itu seperti tak bernyawa yang membuat Jaejoong melupakan dunianya dan hanya menjadikan Yunho sebagai pusat hidupnya.

"Mungkin aku gila," gumam Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak gila, sama sekali." jawab Changmin cepat.

Dua pasang manik mata saling bertatapan, seperti menimbulkan sebuah percikan kembang api yang gagal bersinar.

"Aku benar benar gila karena telah melewatkanmu. Kau laki laki yang sangat baik, Min. Dan aku sangat jahat padamu, maafkan aku."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak bisa kumengerti. Sejak awal sudah kuputuskan untuk mencintaimu, bahkan ketika aku tahu kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Aku cukup bahagia dengan keputusanku ini,"

Dan pada akhirnya Jaejoong menangis. Air mata itu tetap mengalir begitu saja. Dan Changmin, ia kembali menyediakan dada dan bahunya untuk Jaejoong terisak. Takdir, permainan harus kau akhiri, dan kau tidak berhak memulai babak baru lagi.

Changmin menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya dengan erat, menyiulkan beberapa nada yang menenangkan seperti yang selalu dilakukannya. Membiarkan Jaejoong merasa tenang dan nyaman.

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Changmin yang tengah tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata. "Minnie, kau selalu memelukku seperti ini. Menenangkanku di kala aku sedih. Memanjakanku di saat sifat kekanakkanku keluar. Kau selalu memelukku seperti ini. Sembari bercerita apa saja kepadaku. Bercerita tentang dirimu. Bercerita tentang hal-hal yang ringan. Bercerita apa saja tentang yang ingin kauceritakan. Bercerita tentang cinta dan cita yang kau dongengkan padaku di kemudian hari sehingga aku percaya pada keajaiban."

Changmin membuka matanya perlahan. Lantas balas ditatapnya Jaejoong namun ia tak mengatakan apapun, menikmati keheningan yang tercipta. Sesungguhnya ia sedang menata hatinya sebelum badai besar meratakan semuanya. Bukan badai ia kira, tapi suatu akhir yang telah ditakdirkan.

"Kau selalu memelukku seperti ini. Terkadang hanya diam mendengarkan segala kisahku. Dan kau selalu menggerakkan kakimu yang membuatku tahu bahwa kau sedang berpikir, meski aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kau selalu memelukku seperti ini. Kemudian tertidur dalam dekapanku. Memejamkan mata dalam ketenangan. Dan yakin bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau, Shim Changmin," gumam Jaejoong.

"Ya, aku akan selalu memelukmu seperti ini. Sebuah kenangan yang awalnya tidak pernah kupinta. Sebuah kenangan yang mengajarkanku makna cinta dan menghadirkan cita tentang 'kita' yang sesungguhnya tidak pernah ada," Changmin berkata dengan suara mencicit hampir tak terdengar. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong dan terisak. Rasa kehilangan itu semakin lama semakin ia rasakan. Dan sekuat apapun ia coba untuk tegar pada akhirnya tetap terasa menyakitkan. "Dan aku tidak akan bisa lagi memelukmu seperti ini. Kau harus bahagia. Kuharap Yunho Hyung bisa memperlakukanmu dengan baik,"

Changmin semakin terisak hingga Jaejoong merasakan dadanya sesak. Ia tak sanggup melihat Changmin menderita namun hatinya telah terkunci dan tidak bisa lagi di gerakan, membeku pada satu titik yang sama, dan hanya Jung Yunho yang mampu mencairkannya.

"Aku akan bahagia, Min. Aku berjanji padamu. Karena itu kau pun harus berjanji padaku, carilah kebahagianmu. Aku tidak mau kau terluka lebih dalam lagi dan diikuti bayang bayang masa lalu sama sepertiku," ujar Jaejoong. Dicengkramnya pundak Changmin berusaha menguatkan. Sementara ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan isakan yang lebih keras.

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya setelah cepat cepat ia menghapus air matanya. "Aku juga akan bahagia, Hyung. Suatu hari nanti aku akan menemukan seseorang sepertimu yang diciptakan untukku,"

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Jangan seperti aku, carilah yang yang lebih baik."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka terjebak dalam suatu keheningan. Lewat sudut matanya Jaejoong dapat melihat Changmin tersenyum namun tak mengatakan apa apa.

"Hyung," gumam Changmin pada akhirnya. "Mereka sudah bercerai,"

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya lantas menoleh cepat. "Apa?"

"Yunho Hyung sudah menceraikan Sicca Noona,"

"Apa?"

"Ini tujuanku mendatangimu, Hyung. Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Takdir. Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa pada akhirnya semua milikmu akan kembali padamu. Kau sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Mungkin Tuhan sengaja menghadiahkannya untukmu. Sejak awal, pernikahan mereka memang seharusnya tidak pernah ada,"

"Bagaimana dengan Jesicca?" Jaejoong mencengkram kuat pahanya. Bagaimana pun kehilangan adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan. Sejahat apapun yang ia pikirkan tentang Jesicca, wanita itu tetaplah korban takdir seperti dirinya. Dan Jaejoong tidak ingin ada lagi yang terluka. Dan ia tidak ingin menjadi suatu antagonis dalam narasi kehidupan ini.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Perlahan Noona akan mengerti," gumam Changmin menenangkan.

Dan sekali lagi. Jaejoong terisak.

OOO

Suasana ruang makan kediaman Kim tampak ramai, dengan kehadiran Yoonjoong dan Changmin di tengah tengah mereka. Tiga laki laki muda yang menyebut diri mereka keren itu terus beradu argurmen setip kali menggerakan garpu di atas piring, dan Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Di _pantry_, Jaejoong memecahkan enam butir telur ke dalam mangkuk dan mengocoknya hingga berbusa. Lantas dituangkannya ke dalam wajan ceper yang telah berisi daging sehingga adonan itu menggembung, menimbulkan bau lezat yang menggoda nafsu makan.

Jaejoong sudah memberitahu Yoonjoong soal Changmin-laki-laki yang kini berada satu meja dengan mereka. Meskipun terdengar sulit dipercaya, tapi Yoonjoong dapat mengerti setelah melalui serangkaian percakapan panjang.

"Baunya enak," kata Changmin sambil tersenyum. Dia berjalan menghampiriku lantas ditatapnya wajan lekat-lekat.

"Ini untukku Min. Apa kau tidak cukup kenyang menghabiskan semua menu makan malam bersama dua bocah itu tanpa menyisakannya untukku?"

"Jangan salahkan aku. Mereka yang menghabiskannya." ujar Changmin.

Pembelaan. Satu kata yang bisa mengubah semuanya. Jaejoong tertawa mendesis sementara Yoonjoong berdiri dari duduknya dan mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Changmin dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Ahjussi, jangan terlalu genit pada Eomma." pekik Yoonjoong

Changmin membeku sementara Yoogeun segera menyelanya. "Min Appa tidak genit, Yoonjoongie, kita memang terbiasa seperti itu. Kau itu kenapa? Kau takut kalah tampan? Tenang saja, Changmin Appa tidak akan merebut para fans kita di sekolah,"

Jaejoong dan Changmin bertatapan lantas tertawa bersama. Jaejoong mematikan kompornya, lantas dengan _sudip_ yang teracung ia mengisyaratkan agar kedua anaknya meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Apa menurutmu Yoonjoong baik baik saja," tanya Changmin.

"Aku akan membuatnya baik-baik saja." gumam Jaejoong sambil memindahkan omelet dagingnya ke dalam piring.

Diletakkannya piring itu di atas meja tapi tak di sentuhnya. Ia melepaskan apronnya, lantas duduk di meja makan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Masih banyak masalah yang harus diselesaikan. Soal orangtuaku. Aku ingin menemui mereka." guman Jaejoong cepat.

"Ya kau harus melakukannya." tekan Changmin.

"Kau akan mengantarku?"

Changmin bersiul. Untuk mengusi waktu ia menyuapkan telur dengan garpu ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya lezat. "Tentu saja. Dan makanlah ini enak."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Lantas menyuapkan sesendok besar omelet ke dalam mukutnya. Changmin menatap Jaejoong lantas tersenyum. Klise memang tapi cinta benar benar sangat absurd.

Keduanya mendadak dikejutkan oleh ketukan brutal di pintu, bukan menekan bel seperti biasanya. Mungkin tamu itu sedang terburu buru atau lebih buruk, orang di balik pintu itu bukanlah tamu namun sosok yang perlu dihindari.

"Biar aku saja," ujar Changmin.

Laki laki itu berjalan mendekati pintu. Seharusnya Jaejoong menunggu saja tapi ternyata ia tidak bisa diam. Diikutinya Changmin, dan matanya terbelalak begitu pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok Jesicca di sana.

Jessica segera menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah. Menghampiri Jaejoong dan menamparnya dengan keras. "Jangan ambil Yunho dariku Jaejoong-shii!"

Jaejoong hanya diam tidak memberikan respon apapun. Sementara Changmin segera menarik wanita itu dan menjauhkannya dari Jaejoong.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" pekik Changmin.

"Kau? Kau lebih membela laki-laki itu? Seharusnya dia berterimakasih padaku karena telah menjamin hidupnya. Tapi dia? Dia menyakitiku Changmin-ah, aku lelah," Jesicca berteriak teriak keras seperti orang kesetanan. Sementara Jaejoong menutup kedua telinganya kuat kuat ketika rasa takut dan rasa sakit menghujam jantungnya.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang tersiksa. Kau selalu bersikap egois. Semuanya tampak baik dari kacamatamu!" Changmin menahan tangan Jesicca tapi wanita itu terus saja berontak. Sementara Jaejoong sudah jatuh terduduk.

"Sicca Eomma," gumam Yoonjoong pelan. Ketika keributan itu terjadi kedua anak itu cepat cepat keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan memastikan apa yang terjadi. Dan sesungguhnya Yoonjoong menyesalinya. Sesungguhnya ia merasa lelah karena selalu disuguhkan pertengkaran di depan matanya.

"Yoonjoong-ah, Yoonjoong-ah!" teriak Jesicca. Lantas wanita itu menunjuk nunjuk Jaejoong dengan penuh amarah. "Kau memisahkanku dari Yunho dan kini kau memisahkanku dari anakku. Apa kau tidak memiliki perasaan? Kau seperti iblis! Kau membuatku tertekan. Sangat tertekan. Aku tidak bahagia, dan itu semua karenamu!"

Changmin menampar pipi Jesicca dengan keras hingga Jaejoong membelalakan matanya dan Jesicca menyeringai kecut. Sementara Yoonjoong dan Yoogeun berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Keduanya saling berpelukan, menguatkan.

"Kau! Kau egois Noona. Kau tidak pernah sadar seberapa sulitnya Jaejoong selama ini. Seberapa banyak kau menyakitinya. Jaejoong merebut Yunho? Kau yang merebutnya! Dan kau yang telah memisahkan Yoonjoong darinya. Tiga belas tahun Noona, ingat itu! Bukankah itu waktu yang cukup lama. Ku pikir sudah saatnya kau mengembalikan semua hak Jae!"

Jesicca menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai, dan ia terisak di sana. Jaejoong menyeret langkahnya, lantas dipeluknya Jesicca dengan gerakan yang lembut.

"Maafkan aku Jesicca-ssi, maafkan aku yang telah menyakitimu begitu banyak. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu kau merasa sakit, tapi aku juga merasakannya. Aku tahu kau tertekan, dan aku pun merasakannya lebih dari itu. Aku minta maaf, tapi aku benar-benar merasakan kesakitan sampai rasanya aku ingin mati. Aku mencoba menutup diri selama tiga belas tahun ini, dan kali ini aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku ingin menyerah, " ujar Jaejoong.

Jesicca mencengkram punggung Jaejoong dengan kuat, keduanya terisak bersamaan. Bukankah takdir adalah pelaku sesungguhnya. Bukankan sesungguhnya takdir adalah antagonis utama dalam narasi kehidupan ini.

"Maafkan aku, Jaejoong-sii. Maafkan aku yang selalu egois dan memikirkan diri sendiri. Maafkan aku karena hanya mengejar kebagaian yang tak pernah kudapakan, "

"Tuhan menyiapkan hal lain untukmu. Kau harus bahagia, aku akan mendoakannya. "

"Sekali lagi terimakasih," Jesicca melepaskan pelukannya, lantas ditatapnya Yoonjoong yang tengah terisak di dalam pelukan Yoogeun. "Yoonjoong-ah. Bolehkah, bolehkah aku tetap menganggapnya anakku? Bolehkan aku tetap bertemu dengannya? Bolehkah? "

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kapan pun kau inginkan. Kita adalah keluarga, "

Jesicca merentangkan tangannya, membiarkan Yoonjoong berlari ke arahnya, dan ia memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Yoonjoong-ah, maafkan aku, maaf jika selama ini aku kurang memberimu perhatian. Sesungguhnya aku menyayangimu, "

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Sicca Eomma. "

Dan malam itu, ruangan bercat putih itu dipenuhi dengan isak tangis. Sampai kedua anak laki itu tertidur, dan Changmin membawa Jesicca pergi. Bagi Jaejoong, itu adalah malam yang sangat panjang.

OOO

Jaejoong menekan kedua matanya dengan ibu jari. Jelas ia kurang tidur. Pertama peristiwa Changmin, kedua peristiwa Jesicca, dan yang terakhir ia memikirkan persoalan orangtuanya. Yang kalau dipikir-pikir semuanya itu hanya menyita waktu.

Jaejoong sudah siap sejak setengah jam yang lalu, pun dengan kedua putranya. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu Changmin datang menjemput dan mereka bisa pergi. Tapi mendadak Jaejoong tidak yakin apakah Changmin benar-benar akan datang atau Jesicca kemarin malam mungkin menyita pikirannya begitu banyak.

Tapi lamunan Jaejoong buyar ketika bel ditekan. Pintu terbuka perlahan ketika ia membuka kenopnya, dan tanpa mendongak Jaejoong berbalik dan melemparkan kata-katanya. "Min, kalau kau belum sarapan akan kubuatkan sesuatu. Anak-anak sudah makan tadi, "

"Hallo, Jaejoong. "

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang mendengar suara itu. Ia merasa sudah sinting, benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya. Karena ketika ia mendongak, ia dapat melihat Jung Yunho berdiri satu setengah meter darinya. Laki-laki yang tak pernah ia lihat selama iga belas tahun, kecuali pada pertemuan tak terduga kemarin. Jika ini ilusi, hal ini benar-benar gila. Tampak begitu nyata. Diamatinya sosok itu. Jung Yunho, rambutnya lebih rapi sekarang, dengan potongan sederhana yang membuatnya terlihat dewasa, dan garis-garis tipis yang seakan membentuk tanda lelah. Tubuhnya tampak lebih berisi sekarang, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang semakin kurus.

"Maaf jika kedatanganku mengejutkanmu, " kata Yunho.

"Tidak, tidak lagi. Jangan seolah kau adalah hantu yang bisa muncul seenaknya. Ada masalah apa? " sahut Jaejoong.

Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Aku datang untuk menjemputmu dan mengantarmu menemui orangtuamu, mertuaku, " katanya terus terang.

Jawabannya membuat Jaejoong tersenyum. "Dan Changmin? "

"Dia yang memintaku menggantikannya, "

"Aku akan memanggil anak-anak, "

Jaejoong berbalik, namun Yunho dengan cepat memeluknya dari belakang dengan sangat erat hingga Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya bergetar. Jaejoong merasa tubuh Yunho bergetar namun tak ia dengar isakan.

"Aku sangat bodoh, " gumam Yunho.

"Ya kau sangat bodoh, sampai aku tidak menemukan julukan yang tepat untukmu. " Jawab Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mempertahankanmu, aku tidak mempertahankan Yoonjoong, aku terlalu bodoh. Aku lemah, pengecut, dan mudah sekali di pengaruhi. "

"Ya, dan aku lebih bodoh, karena meskipun aku tahu semua itu aku tetap mencintaimu, "

Yunho tergelak. Ia merasakan suaranya tersangkut dan glotisnya tak terbuka sehingga tak ada suara yang keluar, yang terdengar hanyalah desahan nafas yang terdengar berat. Jutaan kupu-kupu seperti menerobos keluar dari dalam perutnya, dan mendadak saja ia melihat kerlap-kerlip kembang api di matanya. Apakah ini nyata Tuhan?

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jaejoong, selalu." gumam Yunho. "Maafkan aku, aku sungguh menyesal, "

Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Yunho, lantas berbalik sehingga mereka berhadapan. Dipeluknya laki-laki itu dengan erat, lantas disandarkan kepalanya di dada Yunho. Rasa nyaman merebak saat itu juga. Jauh lebih nyaman dari yang pernah ia rasakan.

"Dan aku bahkan sudah memafkanmu sebelum kau memintanya. Yun, berjanjilah padaku untuk berubah. Jadilah pelindungku, jadilah seseorang yang bisa memimpin keluarga kecilku, " Jaejoong mulai terisak.

Yunho menariknya lebih dalam ke dalam pelukannya. Lantas dikecup puncak kepalanya. "Aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu dan anak anak kita lagi, " katanya pasti.

"Aku memegang janjimu," kata Jaejoong. Keduanya bertatapan, mengangguk bersamaan, lantas tertawa. Bukankah tampak seperti dua orang muda mudi yang baru saja kembali berbaikan karena hal kecil.

**OOO**

Mobil Yunho terasa begitu nyaman. Mereka sungguh tampak seperti keluarga bahagia dengan dua orang anak. Dan Jaejoong berkali-kali tidak dapat menahan senyumannya. Di jok belakang. Yoogeun dan Yoonjoong terus berceloteh tentang apa saja, sementara Jaejoong dan Yunho akan menanggapinya sesekali dengan celetukan atau tawa.

Yunho memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak begitu mewah. Jaejoong merasakan haru di dalam hatinya. Rumah itu masih tetap sama seperti tiga belas tahun yang lalu, namun terkesan lebih tua karena beberapa pohon rindang yang memenuhi halaman.

Ketika Jaejoong melangkah takut-takut memasuki pekarangan. Dilihatnya seorang wanita paruh baya dengan wajah lelah tengah merapikan beberpa pot di halaman. Sesungguhnya Jaejoong ingin berlari memeluknya. Apakah wanita itu masih mengenalinya, setelah sekian lama mereka kehilangan kontak.

"Eomma, " gumam Jaejoong pelan.

Wanita itu tersentak lantas menolehkan kepalanya. Ia berdiri dengan kaku, lantas ditatapnya lama-lama Jaejoong, sebelum ia berlari lantas memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat.

"Jae? Kau Jaejoongieku? Kau kemana saja selama ini? " wanita itu terisak.

"Maafkan aku, Eomma. Bagaimana kabarmu? Dan bagaimana kabar Appa? Apa dia masih membenciku? " mendadak Jaejoong merasakan suatu ketakutan di dalam dirinya, tentang sebuah penolakan.

Seorang laki-laki keluar dari dalam rumah. Wajahnya terlihat tegas, namun ada gurat-gurat rasa lelah yang tidak bisa ditutupi di sana. Rambutnya yang dulu hitam, kini telah dihiasi uban. "Siapa yang datang? " katanya.

Untuk beberapa lama, laki-laki itu menatap Jaejoong dalam pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Hanna menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan kuat berusaha menguatkan. Sementara di belakang, Yunho menggandeng kedua anaknya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Takut tentu saja, tapi kali ini ia tidak akan kabur.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?" pekik Hyunbin sehingga Jaejoong tersentak. "Apakah itu anak-anakmu? Dan laki-laki itu? Apakah ayah mereka? Kenapa kau hanya diam di situ? Apa kau tak ingin memperkenalkannya padaku? " lanjutnya.

Mendengar itu, Jaejoong terisak, lantas segera berlar memeluk ayahnya dengan erat. "Terimakasih," katanya.

Dan ini adalah awal yang indah.

**TBC**

Astaga, selesai juga ngetik chapter ini, gila, ini dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Dan gue yakin banyak typo(s), gue minta maaf untuk hal itu. Makasih buat semuanya yang masih dukung cerita ini. Ini bakal selesai di chapter depan. Yosh, gambare!

.

**I need feedback, please leave some review.**

**See you on the next chap!**


	10. Chapter 10

**TERRIBLE**

**Chapter 9 - Look at me**

**Created by Amee**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : mature content!**

**.**

**.**

Jaring yang dilempar takdir tampak tak nyata namun terasa.

Seperti kelam namun memedarkan warna-warna cinta.

Kegelapan nampaknya telah sirna begitu tirai kehidupan tersibak angin bernafaskan lautan.

Lihat saja...

Dua hari yang lalu ketika Jaejoong kembali menginjakkan kakinya di kediaman Kim untuk kali pertama setelah tiga belas tahun berlalu menjadi momen yang terasa begitu mendebarkan. Saat Hyunbin mempersilakannya masuk, Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya ringan dan terangkat ke langit. Seperti banyak kurcaci yang mengiringinya masuk ke dalam kastil.

Saat itu, butuh lebih dari enam jam untuk dapat meyakinkan Hyunbin mengenai kondisinya sekarang. Permintaan maaf, air mata, dan keharuan tercipta dalam suatu wadah. Hingga semuanya berakhir baik-baik saja.

Saat ini Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk di beranda, keduanya hanya sesekali melempar kata dan lebih banyak diam atau menyesap teh ocha dari gelas masing-masing. Memikirkan satu kata tabu namun dapat merubah segalanya: pernikahan.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, Yoonjoong dan Yoogeun tampak asik bermain bola, sesekali Yoogeun terjatuh ke tanah jika Yoonjoong menyenggol tubuhnya, dan setelah itu Yoogeun akan berusaha balas menjatuhkan Yoonjoong, namun selalu gagal.

"Yaa, berhenti menyenggolku dengan badan kekarmu itu!" pekik Yoogeun.

"Tendanganmu sangat tidak keren. Ini sepakbola, Hyungie," goda Yoonjoong. "Dan jatuh dalam permainan sepak bola itu adalah hal yang wajar," Yoonjoong mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan! Lihat saja, aku akan merebut semua gadismu di sekolah, dan aku akan menjadi lima kali lipat lebih keren dibandingkan denganmu! Aku serius, ini bukan ancaman!" Yoogeun mendelik, lantas diambilnya bola dan dibawanya.

"Yaa.. hands ball, hands ball!" pekik Yoonjoong, namun Yoogeun mengabaikannya, lantas berjalan menghampiri kedua orangtuanya.

Jaejoong dan Yunho tertawa bersamaan dalam satu nada. Bukankah mereka tampak seperti sebuah keluarga yang bahagia, dengan dua orang anak?

"Sepakbola benar-benar melelahkan," gumam Yoogeun. "Apa aku bau, Appa?" tanyanya setelah menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Yunho.

"Sangat," jawab Yunho dengan dramatis, sehingga Yoogeun mendengus dan Yoonjoong yang baru saja datang terkikik geli.

"Itu jawaban yang sangat keren, Appa," Yoonjoong menyeringai memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Yoogeun.

"Lebih baik kalian mandi dulu, sebelum keringat itu menempel seperti lem," sela Jaejoong sambil menyeka keringat yang turun dari pelipis Yoonjoong.

Yoonjoong dan Yoogeun mengangguk bersamaan, lantas segera melesat pergi. Meninggalkan bola mereka, dan saling berlari mendahului untuk menunjukan siapa yang lebih keren. Sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong masih tetap berada di sana, dan sekali lagi mereka terjebak dalam suatu kebisuan.

Sebuah pilihan itu seperti bermain sebuah tebak-tebakan, jika kau salah, maka kau akan menyesalinya, setidaknya seperti itu. Pernikahan adalah suatu komitmen, suatu janji terikat yang diucapkan atas nama Tuhan, dan tidak bisa semudah berkedip untuk melakukannya.

"Soal pernikahan yang dibicarakan Appaku," ujar Jaejoong menggantung. Ia lantas berdehem untuk menstabilkan suaranya yang terdengar gamang.

Yunho cepat-cepat menoleh, berusaha menatap mata Jaejoong, meskipun laki-laki cantik itu terus menatap ke depan. "Ya?" tanya Yunho.

"Aku..." Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya tak yakin.

"Lebih baik kita menikah/ lebih baik kita tidak usah menikah," ujar Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat keduanya saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat, berada dalam situasi yang membuat keduanya merasa kikuk, bukanlah sesuatu yang tampak bagus. Jaejoong cepat-cepat menyesap ochanya, rasa pahitnya mendadak berlipat beberapa kali, hingga membakar lidahnya. Mungkin ia terlalu tegang.

"Lebih baik kita tidak perlu menikah, kita jalani saja apa adanya, " terang Jaejoong.

Yunho tersentak, seolah-olah langit runtuh menimpa dirinya. "Apa yang kau katakan, Jae? Kau tahu ini mudah untuk kita, tidak akan ada lagi yang menghalangi kita, tidak orangtuamu dan tidak pula orangtuaku karena mereka sudah tiada. Lalu apa lagi?"

"Aku tidak siap," jawab Jaejoong tegas.

"Apa? Aku mencintaimu, Jae."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yun."

"Lalu,"

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Astaga Jae, jangan buat aku seperti seorang pecundang bodoh. Aku mencintaimu, kau mencintaiku. Dan keberadaan anak-anak kita. Semuanya sudah cukup ku kira. Lalu apa lagi yang membuatmu tidak siap?"

"I love you so much. I really love our childrens. I want to be with you, I want happiness. But married? I cant. Im not ready yet for a commitment."

"Kau meragukanku?"

"Aku hanya takut kembali kecewa. Kuharap kau mengerti,"

"Aku menyesal untuk apa yang telah kulakukan sebelumnya. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Menikahlah denganku, Jae. Itu akan baik untuk kita. Akan baik untuk anak-anak kita." Ucap Yunho dengan suara setengah bergetar. Mendadak ia merasakan sebuah ketakutan di dalam dirinya. Ia merasa akan kehilangan Jaejoong jika ia tidak berhasil mengikatnya.

Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho lantas tersenyum. Disesapnya gelas ocha yang sebenarnya telah kosong, hanya berusaha untuk tampak tenang. "Kau tidak akan mengerti. Kau hanya melihat dari sudut pandangmu. Itu saja. Selama ini aku selalu berusaha menutupi kenyataan dari dunia. Aku selalu mengakui bahwa aku adalah ayah Yoogeun. Kau tahu, Yun. Apa yang akan terjadi jika kita menikah? Semua yang kulakukan selama ini akan sia-sia. Kurasa ini justru baik untukmu dan baik untukku. Kita tetap hidup dalam satu rumah seperti pasangan, saling melayani, saling melindungi, namun tidak ada pernikahan yang mengikat kita. Bukankah itu terasa lebih nyaman. Dan kupikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tidak akan ada yang berbeda."

"Kau seperti ingin menghindariku, kau tidak ingin terikat padaku. Kau tahu, itu akan terasa sangat menyakitkan jika suatu hari kau pergi dan aku tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk menghentikanmu. Jae, aku tidak tahu jika kau sangat liberal saat ini,"

Jaejoong tertawa. Dia menyentuh kedua pipi Yunho lantas tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan pergi darimu, percayalah."

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang menyentuh pipinya, lantas perlahan menurunkannya dan diletakannya di atas paha. "Maka menikahlah denganku, Jae."

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang. "Kurasa kau tidak mengerti. Pernikahan ya? Tapi kini aku bukan lagi seorang remaja berumur belasan yang bisa memikirkan pernikahan. Pada suatu masa tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Aku selalu bermimpi tentang pernikahanku, pernikahan pertama dan terakhir dengan pasangan yang kucintai, kau. Aku membayangkan berada dalam balutan_ tuxedo_ berwarna _ivory _yang dibuat khusus untukku, dengan hiasan kristal _swarovski_ dan _purple rose_ pada bagian dada, dan bagian belakang jas yang menjuntai panjang khas eropa sebagai pengganti _bridal veil_, menunjukan identitas bahwa aku adalah pangeran yang elegan. Aku membayangkan berjalan di karpet merah menuju altar dengan perasaan abstrak saking senangnya diiringi lagu gubahan Mozart, _Marriage of Figaro_, sementara di belakangku ada anak-anak kecil yang berdandan seperti malaikan menebarkan kelopak _white rose_ sebagai _confetti_ pernikahan. Aku membayangkan kau berada di altar, menungguku lantas mengulurkan tanganmu ketika ayahku menyerahkanku padamu. Tepat di depan pendeta, disaksikan oleh banyak pihak, kita mengucapkan janji suci. Janji yang mengikat raga kita, janji yang mengikat darah kita, janji yang mengikat jiwa kita. Dan seperti di dalam dongeng-dongeng yang sering kudengar saat aku masih kecil. Semuanya berakhir bahagia,"

"Maka menikah" kata-kata Yunho terputus karena Jaejoong dengan cepat menyelanya.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara. Bukankah yang kukatakan sangat indah, Yun? Sayangnya masa itu telah berlalu dan telah berakhir tiga belas tahun yang lalu, dan tak bisa lagi kuhidupkan. Aku tidak lagi muda, dan kurasa pernikahan itu akan terasa berbeda. Mungkin aku tidak akan bersinar saat ini ketika berdiri di altar sekalipun ada jutaan kristal _swarovski_ atau _amethys_ yang menghiasiku. Aku bahkan sudah memiliki dua anak berusia tiga belas tahun di pernikahan pertamaku, bukankah itu terdengar sangat lucu? Dan jika aku menikah denganmu, itu akan terasa sangat menyakitkan bagiku. Ini pernikahan pertamaku, sedangkan bagimu, ini adalah pernikahan keduamu."

Yunho terdiam, sesuatu terasa membekukan tubuhnya. Ia merasa benar-benar rendah dan hina. Kenyataan yang dilontarkan Jaejoong, bahkan ia tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkannya. "Maafkan aku," ucap Yunho dengan tangisnya yang beku. Ia ingin berteriak-teriak, dan menangis sesegukan namun tak bisa.

Jaejoong balas menatap Yunho dengan intens, lantas tersenyum. Dan Yunho tahu bahwa senyuman itu membingkai sebuah kesakitan. Jaejoongnya terlihat sangat rapuh, dan dengan bodohnya ia selalu mengecewakannya dan tidak pernah berhasil melindunginya.

Tiga belas tahun yang telah terlewati hanya menyisakan kepedihan, dan kesakitan. Seandainya dulu ia tegas, seandainya dulu ia berani menentukan keputusan. Maka kekasihnya tidak akan tersiksa, bahkan hingga kini ketika mereka telah bersama, Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong tetap merasa tersiksa.

Yunho menarik tengkuk Jaejoong perlahan lantas dikecupnya bibir merah muda itu dengan sangat dalam, ketika ia melepaskan kecupannya, Yunho melihat sebuah buliran bening menggenang di pelupuk mata Jaejoong meski tak jatuh membasahi pipinya. Yunho mengusap buliran bening itu dengan ibu jarinya, dan sesuatu terasa sesak di dadanya. "Jangan menangis," gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong menengadahkan wajahnya, lantas menarik sudut bibirnya, memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Aku kelilipan. Sepertinya angin menerbangkan debu-debu kecil itu. Lebih baik kita masuk. Sepertinya Yoogeun dan Yoonjoong juga sudah selesai mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan semangkuk es krim untuk mereka."

Cepat-cepat Jaejoong merapikan gelas-gelas ke atas nampan. Ketika Jaejoong berdiri hendak beranjak, Yunho menahannya. Laki-laki itu menatap Jaejoong dengan suatu pandanga bersalah yang sulit diartikan. Ia bakan telah kehilangan kata-kata. Jika ada satu kata yang lebih dalam dari kata maaf, maka ia akan mengucapkannya berkali-kali. Dipandanginya Jaejoong dengan sendu. Yunho tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Dan ia beranjak masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Yunho dengan segala rasa bersalah yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya.

OOO

Cinta itu hal yang gila.

Dan kegilaan itu menjadikan kita berani untuk mencintai.

Benar yang mereka katakan, bahwa cinta dan kebodohan itu berada dalam satu garis lurus yang tidak dapat dipisahkan.

Malam yang indah, dengan langit yang ditaburi berjuta bintang yang gemerlapan, menambah aksen keindahan, menenangkan hati. Cahaya bulan remang-remang menelusup masuk ke dalam kamar melewati celah-celah jendela menambah kesan eksotis.

Yoogeun dan Yoonjoong tampak duduk di atas sofa menghadap televisi yang menayangkan sebuah kartun _nickelodeon_, yang tak benar-benar mereka tonton. Sesekali mereka berceloteh atau saling mengganggu satu sama lain.

Yoonjoong menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa lantas menarik nafas dalam. Ia memikirkan sesuatu yang terasa aneh baginya. "Aku merasa aneh," gumamnya.

"Apanya yang aneh? Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak keren?" tanya Yoogeun.

"Bukankah kita kembar? Kenapa marga kita masih berbeda. Bukankah seharusnya namamu Jung Yoogeun, kenapa masih Kim? "

Yoogeun menghela nafas. "Jangan menanyakan sesuatu yang rumit. Aku tidak mengerti, "katanya.

"Kenapa Eomma dan Appa tidak menikah saja? "

"Apa bedanya? Menikah atau tidak, mereka akan tetap menjadi Eomma dan Appa kita. Tidak akan ada yang berubah. Jangan memikirkan hal hal yang rumit, kau jadi terlihat seperti seorang ahjussi yang frustasi, "

"Kau yang ahjussi, kau lebih tua dariku! " pekik Yoonjoong.

Yoogeun tertawa dengan keras. "Hanya berbeda beberapa detik saja. "

Ketika film berakhir dan mulai berganti dengan film yang lain, Yoogeun menguap. Dilihatnya jam baru menunjukan pukul delapan malam, tapi ia merasa matanya sudah sangat berat.

"Yoonjoongie, bukankah kita ada tugas? Lebih bail kita mengerjakannya dulu. Aku sudah mulai mengantuk. " ujar Yoogeun sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Duluan saja, aku masih ingin menonton. Ah, Geunie, dimana Eomma dan Appa? " tanya Yoonjoong ketika Yoogeun sudah mulai beranjak.

"Aku tidak tahu,mungkin mereka sudah tidur. " Jawab Yoogeun. "Jangan menonton terlalu lama. Kau tidak akan keren dengan mata panda. Dan akan kupastikan semua gadis-gadis beralih memandangku, " gurau Yoogeun sambil tertawa.

"Kau boleh mengambil semua gadis berisik itu, tapi sisakan satu yang cantik dan seksi untukku, " Yoonjoong mengerling, dan segera mendapat sebuah jitakan keras.

Yoogeun mendelik. "Akan kulaporkan pada Eomma, kau sudah mulai bermain-main dengan gadis, " Yoogeun menjulurkan lidahnya lantas berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sementara Yoonjoong berteriak-teriak memanggil Yoogeun dan berharap kakak kembarnya tidak benar-benar melaporkannya pada Jaejoong.

OOO

Apa yang kau harapkan, tak selamanya menjadi kenyataan, justru berbanding terbalik dan terasa menyakitkan.

Apa yang kau harapkan, terkadang harus kau sembunyikan, setidaknya dengan begitu semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Apa yang kau harapkan, terkadang harus kau lepaskan, dan percayalah, ada hal baru diluar sana yang jauh lebih menakjubkan.

Tuhan tidak akan pernah menutup mata, ia akan menyiapkan sebuah keajaiban.

Yunho memandangi Jaejoong yang tengah memasang sebuah bando di kepalanya, sehingga poninya tidak lagi menghalangi dahinya. Jaejoong duduk menghadap cermin dengan sebuah celana tidur bergambar hello kitty dan kaos putih yang tampak sangat tipis bagi Yunho.

Berkali-kali Yunho menggeliat dalam duduknya di atas memikirkannya selama berjam-jam tadi siang akhirnya ia dapat menerimanya. Meskipun terasa berat karena ia tidak bisa mengikat Jaejoong dalam suatu ikrar suci pernikahan, namun jika hari-hari yang mereka lalui tetap seperti sepasang suami istri; tidur dalam satu kamar dan satu ranjang yang sama, saling melindungi, saling melayani, dan saling berkewajiban; maka Yunho tidak merasa keberatan. Setidaknya Jaejoong, laki-laki yang dicintainya tetap berada di sampinya, meski entah sampai kapan, meski mungkin suatu hari nanti ia akan pergi.

"Mungkin akhir pekan nati kita haru berjalan-jalan bersama, mungkin taman bermain, " ujar Yunho.

"Itu ide yang bagus, " jawab Jaejoong sambi beranjak dan menuju ranjang. "Tidak keberatan jika aku tidur di sini juga? "

Yunho mengangguk dengan cepat. "Tentu saja. Aku sangat senang jika kau mau melakukannya, "

Kata-kata Yunho mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong tersenyum dan menampilkan sebuah semburat merah di pipinya. "Terimakasih, " gumamnya, sambil menelusupkan diri di dalam selimut.

"Jadi, Joongie, bagaimana dengan orangtuamu? Apa yang akan kau katakan pada mereka tentang hubungan kita? "

Jaejoong menoleh, lantas sersenyum simpul. "Aku akan menjelaskan keputusanku, dan aku yakin mereka bisa mengerti. Bisakah? Bisakah berhenti membicarakan tentang hal ini? "

"Tentu saja, maafkan aku. " Gumam Yunho, lantas ditariknya Jaejoong hingga bersandar ke dadanya. "Aku mencintaimu, Jae, sangat. Sampai rasanya aku akan mati jika kau menghilang dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa kucintai, "

"Dan aku lebih mencintaimu, " jawab Jaejoong, ia semakin melesakkan kepalanya pada dada Yunho, sehingga dapat mendengar detak jantung Yunho dengan sangat jelas. Jantung yang berdetak dengan sangat cepat seolah olah akan loncat dari tempatnya. Jaejoong tersenyum ketika sadar hal itu terjadi karenanya.

Yunho menundukan kepalanya, lantas dikecupnya bibir Jaejoong, mendadak rasa panas segera menjalar. Kecupan yang semula hanya menempelkan bibir itu mendadak meningkat menjadi sebuah hisapan, dalam ciuman mereka, Jaejoong tersenyum.

Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho sehingga ia tetap seimbang dan tidak tumbang, sementara Yunho menahan pinggang Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Ciuman itu semakin lama menjadi semakin menuntut, sebuah gerakan eksotis yang menyemburkan aura panas di seluruh ruangan, sehingga baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho mendadak berkeringat.

Yunho menekan tubuh Jaejoong agar semakin menempel dengan tubuhnya, kaos putih tipis Jaejoong terasa melekat ditubuhnya karena keringat yang membasahi. Lidah Yunho memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Jaejoong yang terbuka karena tuntutan kebutuhan udara. Sesekali Jaejoong mngerang ketika lidah Yunho memainkan langit-langit mulutnya. Sementara Jaejoong memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi asing dan liar yang didapatkannya. Yunho membuka matanya lantas melirik sosok dihadapannya. Keringat yang mengalir turun dari leher jenjang putih itu,lantas turun ke dada, sungguh merupakan pemandangan indah yang meningkatkan libidonya.

Yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan tiba-tiba sehingga benang saliva yang menghubungkan keduanya tampak begitu jelas. Jaejoong membuka mulutnya, lantas bernafas dengan rakus, berusaha meraup semua udara untuk memenuhi paru-parunya yang terasa kering hingg ia sesak. Sementara Yunho, dengan mata sayu dan dada yang naik turun dengan cepat segera menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Jaejoong, menciuminya, lantas mengigit gigit kecil kulit putih itu sehingga meninggalkan tanda tanda keunguan di sana. Sebuah tanda yang pada setiap pembuatnya, membuat Jaejoong mengerang tertahan.

Seperti sebuah nostalgia rasanya. Mereka pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Saat pertama dan terakhir kali bagi mereka, tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Dengan pelaku yang sama, Jaejoong dan Yunho. Namun keduanya merasa berbeda. Kali ini, hubungan ini terasa lebih panas membara, terasa lebih menuntut, dan terasa lebih liar. Apakan kedewasan dan hormon yang terkadung dalam tubuh memengaruhi hal ini? Mereka bahkan tidak tahu, hanya menikmatinya.

Sementara mulutnya menciumi leher Jaejoong dengan liar, tangannya menyusup ke balik celana tidur Jaejoong, mengelus daerah pribadi Jaejoong yang sudah mulai menegang dari luar celana dalamnya.

"Ngghh, " leguhan Jaejoong keluar seiring dengan tidak mampunya celana Jaejoong menampung miliknya yang semakin mengeras dan menuntut.

Dengan giginya, Yunho mengangkat kaos Jaejoong hingga sebatas dada sehingga ia bisa leluasa mengeksploitasi dua buah tonjolan yang sangat memikat di baliknya, menjilatmya sehingga tubuh Jaejoong mengejang dan kepalanya menggelinjang, ia bahkan sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih ketika Yunho menghisap dan menjilatinya. Yang ia inginkan adalah Yunho terus menyentuhnya saat ini.

Merasa sesuatu di balik celana Jaejoong telah mengeras seutuhnya, Yunho menarik celana Jaejoong lantas diturunkannya dengan jari-jari kakinya, karena tangannya terlalu sibuk mengelus dan membelai setiap inchi tubuh Jaejoong yang membuat salivanya terus keluar. Seperti sebuah candu yang memabukan, atau sebuah nikotin yang membuatmu tak bisa lepas dari jeratannya.

Yunho mulai mengocok milik Jaejoong yang terasa sangat pas berada di genggamannya. Ia menggerakan tangannya naik turun, hingga berkali-kali Jaejoong melenguh dan menyebut nama Yunho dengan nada yang eksotis dan seduktif. Suara yang terdengar serak basah namun menuntut, membuat Yunho benar-benar merasakan libidonya berada di ubun-ubun.

"Akh, Yun! " Jaejoong menjerit cukup keras, tubuhnya mengejang, melengkung indah. Sementara Yunho merasakan sesuatu membanjiri tangannya. Jaejoong terengah-engah, seolah ia akan kehilangan nafasnya, sementara Yunho menyeringai senang.

Dilumurinya cairan itu pada lubang Jaejoong hingga terasa licin, sementara sebagian Yunho jilat dengan gerakan lambat seolah ingin menggoda Jaejoong, dan berhasil karena membuat laki-laki cantik itu terspu, dan berusaha menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Yunho terkikik.

Satu jari masuk dan kedua kaki Jaejoong mengejang. Saat dua jari masuk, secara refleks Jaejoong melebarkan kedua kakinya, dan memekik dengan keras merasakan sakit yang teramat. Ia hanya belum terbiasa. Seperti kali pertama, tentu saja, tiga belas tahun ia tak melakukannya. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, ketika Yunho menggerakannya, hingga ia merasa mulai terbiasa.

"Akh..nghh, Yunh!" Jaejoong tidak bisa berhenti meracau ketika Yunho menggerakan jarinya semakin cepat. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa dan pasrah menerima perlakuan Yunho saat ini. Jaejoong mendesah dengan keras, ia sudah berhenti menggigit bibirnya dan menyisakan bibir yang merekah merah. Jaejoong hampir kembali menjerit keras, namun Yunho lebih dulu menarik jarinya, dan mendadak Jaejoong merasa kosong.

"Kau sudah siap, Jae? Ini saatnya, " gumam Yunho sambil menelanjangi dirinya sendiri. Dan Jaejoong tahu, ini akan semakin berat.

OOO

Dengan mata yang hampir menutup karena mengantuk. Yoogeun membuka buku pelajarannya, dibaca setiap kata yang tercetak di sana lantas ia masukan ke dalam lembar jawaban begitu menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Ditatapnya jam dinding, sudah lebih dari jam sembilan, artinya ia sudah mengerjakan tugasnya selama satu jam dan belum ada tanda-tanda selesai. Sementara Yoonjoong juga belum tampak memasuki kamar.

"Ahn, "

Yoogeun menghentikan bacaannya ketika mendengar hal itu. Sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, ia mendengar suara suara aneh, namun diabaikannya, mungkin hanya perasaannya, namun kini suara itu tersengar semakin jelas. Yoogeun kembali melanjutkan bacaannya, berusaha berkonsentrasi.

"Ngghh.. "

Yoogeun menutup bukunya, lantas duduk dengan tegang. Ia hanya merasa sedikit takut mendengar suara-suara asing tanpa sumber seperti itu. Ditajamkan pendengarannya berusaha mendengar lebih jelas apa yang didengarnya.

"Akkh.. Yun, "

Yoogeun menepuk dahinya keras-keras ketika telinganya mengenali suara itu. "Eomma, Appa, " Yoogeun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Diambilnya sebuah headsheet lantas dijejalkannya ke dalam telinga dan kembali membaca. Namun mendadak sesuatu diingatnya. "Yoonjoongie, " pekiknya.

Yoogeun segera mengambil sebuah earphone dan beranjak pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan bukunya. Ketika menuruni tiga tangga terakhir, dilihatnya Yoonjoong yang hendak menaiki tangga.

"Kau mau kemana? " tanya Yoogeun.

"Aku seperti mendengar suara aneh dari atas, " jawab Yoonjoong.

"Itu bukan apa-apa, ayo kembali ke sofa. Aku tidak mengantuk, " Yoogeun menarik tubuh kembali ke sofa. Lantas memasangkan earphone pada telinga Yoonjoong, dan memelototinya ketika Yoonjoong mencoba untuk protes.

Yoogeun mengambil sebuah PSP lantas mulai memainkannya, sementara Yoonjoong hanya menghela nafas dengan dramatis karena bingung apa yang dilakukan kakak kembarnya. Bahkan Yoogeun hanya memasangkan earphone padanya, tidak ada lagu. Yoonjoong berusaha membuka earphone yang menutupi telinga kanannya namun cepat-cepat Yoogeun menahannya lantas mendelik.

"Jangan membukanya! " sergah Yoogeun.

"Aku mendengar suara yang menakutkan, " jawab Yoonjoong.

"Mungkin suara yang tadi, itu hanya khayalan saja, " Yoogeun berusaha memengaruhi pikiran Yoonjoong agar ia percaya bahwa tidak ada suara apapun.

Yoonjoong menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, ini suara yang berbeda. Seperti ketukan, apa mungkin hantu? "

"Yaa, jangan menakut-nakutiku seperti itu! "

"Aku tidak sedang menakut-nakutimu, Geunie, itu yang kudengar, " Yoonjoong membuka headsheet yang menutupi telinga Yoogeun, dan mendadak anak laki-laki itu mendengar pintu yang diketuk dengan keras. Wajahnya mendadak pucat dan Yoogeun segera memeluk Yoonjoong dengan erat. Ketakutan.

"Jae Hyung, ini aku. Bisa kau buka pintunya? " teriak seseorang dari balik pintu.

Yoogeun segera berlari menuju pintu diikuti Yoonjoong. Dibukanya pintu dengan cepat, sehingga menunjukkan seorang pemuda tinggi berwajah tampan yang tersenyum ramah.

"Changmin Appa! " pekik Yoogeun, sementara Yoonjoong hanya mendelik.

"Yoogeun, Yoonjoong, apa kabar? Dimana Jae Hyung? " tanya Changmin.

"Eomma, ada Changmin Appa! / Eomma, ada ahjussi genit! " teriak Yoogeun dan Yoonjoong bersamaan, dan hal itu membuat Changmin tertawa dengan keras.

Berselang lima menit kemudian, terdengan suara langkah tergesa menuruni tangga, lantas muncul Jaejoong denga penampilan yang sangat acak-acakan. Disusul oleh kemunculan Yunho yang hanya mengenakan celana tidur. Dan Changmin tahu ia telah mengintrupsi sesuatu, kemudian menyeringai sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yoo, Hyung! " Changmin mengangkat tangan kananya.

"Min, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba datang? Kau sendiri? " tanya Jaejoong bertubi-tubi sambil berusaha menyembunyikan_ hackey_ yang terekspos dari lehernya, sehingga Changmin terkikik melihatnya.

"Sepertinya aku telah mengintrupsi sesuatu, " Changmin menyeringai yang mendapat tatapan tajam Jaejoong. "Aku datang untuk memperkenalkan seseorang, tapi sepertinya aku salah memilih waktu, " tambahnya.

"Siapa? " tanya Jaejoong.

"Kekasihku, " jawab Changmin, sehingga membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Dimana dia? "

Seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang sepunggung muncul dari belakang Changmin. Ia tersenyum dengan lembut. Manis. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong. "Perkenalkan... "

**END**

**Nyahahaha, sebenernya itu pacarnya Changmin gue, tapi gara gara takut dibully Changminizer sedunia gue skip, dan kalian silakan masukan nama siapun hehehe. Oke, akhirnya ff ini selesai juga. Maaf kalo ada yang kurang terpuaskan, tapi ya beginilah adanya. Makasih buat yang udah ngikutin FF ini dari awal, dan maaf kalo masih ada typos disini.**

**I need feedback. Please give me some review.**

**See you on the other FF**

**Big thanks to:**

**adindapranatha, farla 23, OnBooNiee Love, KimShippo, junghyojin89, rie yunnie bear, VIOSgetz, sung hyo hee, Eun Blingbling, ilma, vey900128, okoyunjae, de, CindyShim, Shikawa, Milky Andromeda, OktavLuvJaejoong, GaemGyu92, SimviR, BeautyBoojaejoong, ChaaChulie247, Mina yunjae, JaeLiey, NaraYuuki, Kim Min Ah, Dipa Woon, FiAndYJ, JennyChan, Reysa J, ichigo song, wiendzbica, viyaHyerin, Deer Panda, dyathy, Kayla WonKyu, saltybear, titieswidi, nin nina, Kim Eun Seob, Himawari Ezuki, aku suka ff, riska0122, indah yunjae, JungJaema, BooFishy, sycarp, MrsPark6002, J-Twice, ezkjpr, kim eun neul, zoldyk, YunHolic, Urfan, KimYcha Kyuu, LEE YUNO, misskyu0604, misskyu0604, yujemi, Michelle Jung, Zheyra Sky, I was a Dreamer, Chie Na OrangeL, UruRuBeak, 3, Jihee46, Kim Min Ah, aoora, zumkyu28, , ChaaChulie247, kyuupil, MarmutCS, phiopy, , dan mungkin masih banyak lagi. sankyuu /deep bow/**


End file.
